Clever boy!
by Belowyn
Summary: Lily Potter, believing her son dead, changed her name to Sarah Harding. Now years later on Isla Sorna, she encounters a dinosaur that has a strange reaction to her. Response to Whitetigerwolf's "Lost Mother-Challenge" Lost World AU; Pre PS; OOC ABANDONED!
1. My son the lizard!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Response to Whitetigerwolf's Lost Mother Challenge**

Lily Potter, believing her son dead, changed her name to Sarah Harding. Now years later on Isla Sorna, she encounters a dinosaur that has a strange reaction to her.

 **Requirements:**

\- Sarah Harding IS Lily Potter

\- Harry must be a dinosaur animagus on Isla Sorna

\- Lily and Harry are reunited on Isla Sorna

\- No M/M Slash

 **Recommended:**

\- Velociraptor Harry

\- Lily/Sarah as a Dinosaur animagus

\- Harry having grown up on Isla Sorna, stuck in his unintentional animagus form

\- Harry saving Lily/Sarah's life before either realize their connection

Lily Potter woke in the destroyed remains of her house. In horror she looked around. She knew what it meant what she was seeing. Her family was dead. She had seen her husband James fall to Voldemort's Killing Curse. She steeled herself, yet when she looked down into the crib her heart stopped for a moment and she cried. In it lay her baby boy Harry James Potter. Dead, not moving! He looked almost peaceful. Eyes closed, no signs of pain or fear. His ivory skin only marked by a lightning bolt shaped scar that looked an angry red.

Lily tried to remove the scar but no matter which spell she used the scar still remained.

With tears in her eyes she touched her fingers to her mouth and then touched her son.

She went over to her husband and knelt next to him. Gently she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, James! I'm so sorry!" Be bowed over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Without looking back Lily left her house in Godric's Hollow and was never seen in the Wizarding World again.

Lily had apparated to London and had checked in in a small Motel. The abundant use of Obliviate Spells and soft Compulsion Hexes ensured that no one questioned her appearance. She cleaned her clothes, took a shower and tried to rest for a few hours.

The next morning she woke up from a nightmare reliving the night before. She was sure that she had to get out of here. Not only this Motel but England in general and the Wizarding World specifically.

In a trance she went to Gringotts, changed a bit of money into Muggle currency and left.

She bought some sets of clothing and finally she went to Heathrow Airport. She bought a One-Way-Ticket to the United States and again with the help of some spells left London.

A few years later

Lily Potter had changed her name to Sarah Harding and had entered University. She had passed her Doctor's Degrees in Biology and Palaeontology with summa cum laude and now was looking for a job. She had several lucrative offers from Natural Science and History Museums from all over the world but the truth was she wanted to be out there where the 'real' science was happening. During her studies she had always loved excursions. Being in Africa following a pride of lions. In the deserts of China and in Nevada digging up Dinosaurs.

When the events on the Isla Nublar had happened she had hung on her friend Ian Malcom's lip and had devoured every detail he had told her. And so when she got a call from John Hammond from InGen to do a preliminary survey on the Isla Sorna she did not need longer than a second to agree.

She had run home, feeling giddy like she hadn't felt in ages. She had packed everything and some more, just to be ready to camp for a few weeks on the island.

She turned around to give her flat one last look to see if she had forgotten something when her eyes fell on a small wooden box set on a mantelpiece.

Out of instinct she slowly walked up to it. It contained her wand. She hadn't used it or even looked at it after she had ordered her stuff to remain here in the United States.

Carefully she removed the wand from its casing. She blew away some dust and with a swipe of her sleeve she cleaned it. The moment she held it in her hand she felt the familiar rush of power.

For a moment she contemplated leaving it there but then she realized that she had put it in her rucksack. She shrugged and left her house.

A limousine brought her to the airport where she would take a plane to Costa Rica. There she would take a small boat that would bring her to the island.

On the flight and boat ride Sarah studied the map as good as she could. Of course she would take the map with her but you never knew! And she didn't want to spent most of her time with a map before her eyes.

The moment the boat had left the island and had disappeared in the distance Sarah revelled in the silence that surrounded her. She could hear the waves, the wind and some animals moving through the grass. She took several deep breaths and for a few minutes she just stood there with her eyes closed enjoying the warm summer sun.

She removed her camera from her backpack and started to walk into the dense forest.

The moment she encountered her first live dinosaur, a herd of Pachycepalosaurs, made Sarah almost apparate away to safety, but when she saw that they just peacefully trotted on she calmed down and started taking photos.

When it was getting dark she returned to the coast and put up her tent. She knew from the map that the carnivores were mostly nesting near the centre of the island and if she stayed away from the fresh water sources as long as possible she could avoid them... But as always things turned out differently.

That night Sarah woke with a start. Not because of the reoccurring nightmares but because she thought she heard something approaching her tent. At first she thought that it just had been her imagination but when she heard it again followed by a soft keckering sound she knew that indeed something was close.

She was sure that she had cleared away her stuff and that she hadn't left anything edible in the open.

She tried to stay calm and tried to keep her breathing slow and quiet. Whatever it was seemed to be a group of rather small dinosaurs that started to circle her tent.

For a moment it seemed as if 'they' had lost interest in her and her tent but then the attack started.

On several spots her tent was attacked by tiny claws and teeth. It started to rip to reveal tiny dinos she recognized to be Compsognati. When the first had squeezed through the rips and started attacking her she jumped up and ran.

She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away. She heard the scatter of tiny claws running behind her.

Ferns and branches of trees started to slap in her face leaving her disorientated. And then she stumbled over a root and fell to the ground.

'This is it!' She thought. 'Why did I leave my wand in my backpack?' She blamed herself. The first tiny dinos appeared and leaped at her. She was able to kick and slap some of them out of the way but soon there were too many and she was overwhelmed. Tiny teeth started to bite her. If it had only been one it would have been considered annoying but many of them started to hurt.

Although she hurt her sense were aware that something else was coming closer. The Compsognati seemed to be too engrossed in their frenzy that they didn't pay attention.

Weakly she slapped one of them away and looked to the newcomer.

Her eyes widened in fear. It looked like a Raptor. Not a normal Velociraptor but more of a Utahraptor, the huge kind. Nevertheless it looked like it was still an adolescent.

It looked at her and then they made eye contact. In this moment she was sure that they were intelligent creatures.

It jumped and landed close to her. Its claws lashed out and the little dinos went flying. The Raptor caught some of them in its maw and ripped them apart.

It took the Compsognati a moment but then they started attacking the bigger foe. For a moment it looked as if the mass of dinos were able to overwhelm the Raptor but then to Sarah's horror two more Raptors appeared from behind the trees.

One Compsognatus keckered something and the others retreated leaving Sarah alone with the Raptors.

Sarah gulped once and took a deep breath believing it would be one of her last. The two Raptors started circling her while the younger one was still looking at her.

One of the Raptors wanted to bite her. That was the moment the younger one barked once making the other one stop.

It turned to the younger one and attacked it. They snapped and gnarled and slashed at each other with their huge claws. They started to tumble on the floor and smashed into the third one causing it to join in the fight.

For a moment Sarah was to entranced by the fight but then her survival instincts kicked in and she ran away as fast as she could considering her wounds.

Sarah reached the remains of her tent when the sun started creeping over the horizon. She rummaged through her stuff until she found her wand and her first-aid kit. She patched herself up with what she had.

Hurting everywhere she slowly climbed up a tree to get at least a bit of sleep. She sacrificed the last two remaining strips of plaster she had to tape her wand to her arm.

She drifted on and of to sleep. Later that day she woke when her stomach started to growl.

She was about to descent from the tree when she saw that a Raptor stood under her tree. In the light of the day she got a close look at it.

It was almost six feet tall. It had scales ranging from green to brown and grey. Something amazed Sarah. The Raptor had feathers. More than a few actually. Most of them were along its arms and claws and along its spine.

Sarah wanted to grab her camera but then she remembered that she had left it in the tent.

Not daring to climb down Sarah had to wait hoping that her stomach wouldn't attract the beast to her presence. Soon however the Raptor turned towards the forest and disappeared. Sarah waited for a few minutes just to be sure and then gingerly climbed down the tree.

When her feet touched the ground she looked around waiting for an attack. When it didn't happen she went to her tent and started packing as much as possible into her backpack.

When she turned to leave she froze in fear. The Raptor had returned and watched her. Up close it looked even more huge than from up the tree. It cocked its head and sniffed the air.

Sarah tried to avoid looking it straight in the eyes, yet something on its head caught her attention. Over its eyes it had a scar. 'Probably from a fight.' She thought but when she looked closer at it she almost fainted. It was as if her nightmares had crept over to the waking world. The scar was formed like a lightning bolt.

She dropped to her knees and had to stifle a sob.

To her horror the Raptor came closer and closer and closer. It bowed its snout to her and again it sniffed.

"Please, don't eat me. Please!" She whispered although she knew that the beast couldn't understand her, yet it stopped its movement and even backed off a bit.

Carefully Sarah got up watching for any sign of aggression. She picked up her backpack and slowly backed off, yet the Raptor followed her.

She went some more and the Raptor followed straight after.

"Go to your Pack! Go on!" She said to it but the Raptor refused to go.

'This is most peculiar! It seems as if the Raptor can understand me...but that is impossible!"

Carefully, as not to anger the Raptor, Sarah drew her wand and silently cast some diagnostic spells she had picked up in her time as a Healer. The result confused her to no end. It looked as if the Raptor was no Raptor at all. Rather he was an Animagus and a pretty young one at that.

"Can you understand me?" She asked feeling a bit stupid, talking to a Raptor.

It just cocked its head and barked once.

Carefully as not to provoke the beast she raised her wand and cast a spell she had used often enough at Hogwarts. It was a spell designed to return an Animagus to his natural for, when he was stuck or didn't want to revert. With nostalgic feelings she remembered all the times she had to help Sirius, Peter,...and James... when they were trying to become Animagi. She had lost count of how often they had gotten stuck in their form and since none of the boys had a knack for that spell they had come to her.

There was a moment of morphological uncertainty when the spell hit the Raptor but then a human form won the battle and the change started. No matter what anyone told about the change to and from the Animagus form only a few people have the skill to make it look graceful or at least not gruesome.

The person transforming in front of her didn't have the skill and grace for it. It looked as if it was the first transformation back.

Scales and feathers melted and were replaced by skin. It took almost ten minutes for the transformation to be complete.

Sarah realised that at one point she must have closed her eyes because when she opened them she gasped and fell to her knees.

There on the sandy ground lay a panting boy of approximately ten years. He was lean and gangly, although his muscles told of a life of fighting and constant movement. His body was covered in scars underlining the life of hardship.

What had made Sarah almost faint was the fact that the boy had messy black hair, green eyes and there on his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

With tears in her eyes Sarah approached the boy. "Harry? Is that you?" She sobbed.

Panting heavily the boy looked at her. His eyes widened in realisation.

From the moment he had first seen that strange woman and had saved her from the small ones he had had the feeling that he knew the woman. And now that she talked to him he knew where he had seen her before.

He had been a small hatchling, barely conscious, and she stood above him... No he just lay on his back and she was taller than him.

"Mum?" He croaked.

"Yes, Harry! I'm here!"

"Mum? What happened? Where is dad?"

"I'm sorry Harry but dad isn't here any more." Sarah said trying to fight the tears.

Harry nodded.

Sarah's mind was filled with questions. How could it be possible that her son was still alive when she had seen him dead in his crib. How did he end up here? How was he able to understand her and answer her like he did? He was just a baby, barely one year old yet he was answering her like a child his age normally would.

"Harry, how did you end up here?" She asked her son not really expecting an answer.

Harry seemed to think for quite some time.

"There was this man who picked me up and there was this woman in a lab coat... She talked a lot... She worked in this lab and I was there when she worked. They did something with my kind... Mmmhh... with the others. There was this accident and my other family was let loose. I cried a lot but then it stopped and I was one of them. When was this?" He expectantly looked at Sarah.

With a sigh she answered him.

"Several years at least. This island has been uninhabited for quite some time now."

Harry nodded at her. Suddenly he cocked his head, sniffed and then tried to bark. Sarah had to stop a laugh.

She choked on her laugh when Harry concentrated for a moment and then his form started changing and soon the Raptor crouched in front of her. It barked again.

For a few minutes nothing happened but then to her horror two other Raptors emerged from the forest. She had to admit they were deadly predators. She hadn't heard them at all.

One of them fixed his gaze on her and started to run with his fangs bared but Harry jumped in its way and pushed it away. For a moment they fought on the ground until Harry's fangs close around the other's throat. It relaxed and Harry released it.

Harry returned to his mother and nudged her in the side making her almost fall over.

The Raptors started to disappear into the forest. Harry waited for a moment and changed back.

"That was close! You are save for now... The female has sort of accepted you hut the male may turn out to be a problem. I think you can follow us. If you behave like me then you will be accepted in no time!"

Sarah contemplated her options. Following them would be dangerous beyond measure but it would also prove to be an incredible source on the life of Velociraptors... And she could be close to her son.

She nodded and Harry's face brightened up. He changed back into his Raptor form and together they followed the pack.

For the next week and a half Sarah stayed with the pack. A few times Harry had to intervene. Sarah hunted with them, ate with them and rested with them. As often as possible she kept a diary on her findings. She was able to get pictures that not only were scientifically invaluable but also showed an intimate look into the life of beasts that should have been long extinct.

Sarah had separated herself from the pack as they prowled around a herd of Stegosaurus when she heard the yelling:"Sarah! Sarah! Where are you?"

'Oh, no! What is Ian doing here?' Sarah thought in panic. Ian would be mental when he got to her! He had always been adamant that she should never encounter or come anywhere close to the dinosaurs InGen had cloned.

"Sarah! Sarah Harding?" An unknown voice yelled. 'So he isn't alone!'

"How many Sarahs do you think are on this island?" Ian's gruff voice said.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Another male voice said. 'Three? Ian found two other people to go with him?'

As quietly as possible Sarah approached the group. For a moment she watched the group hiding behind bushes.

"Sarah! Sarah, where are you?" The three men yelled again and again.

Sarah stepped from the bushes.

"Sssh! Be quiet!" She whispered.

Ian ran to her and hugged her. "Sarah! How often have I told you that you should keep away from these two islands?" He asked agitatedly.

"Often enough, but you should really be quiet!" She said pointedly.

Ian looked at her in confusion. "What? Why? The predators are all in the centre of the island or close to the water sources."

"There is a pack of Raptors stalking a herd of Stegosaurus." She said in a matter of fact voice.

Ian looked around in alarm. "We need to go! Now! We return to the truck and call for transport! Sarah, are you ok? Did they attack you?"

"Ian! Your concern for me is nice but unneeded! I think they have accepted me as a watcher. But I'm not sure how they will react to strangers!"

"Sarah, they are no pack of wolves or a group of Gorillas that you can befriend. They are merciless predators." Ian tried to argue.

Sarah tried to change the topic:"Who are your fellow 'rescuers'?"

One of them was a balding man who was carrying a rifle and the other one carried a camera much like herself and had a certain 'bad-boy-charm'. He was the one who came over to her. "Hi, I'm Nick, Nick van Owen! Nice to meet you."

The other man came over:"Hi, I'm Eddie Carr! Are there really Raptors close by?"

"Yes! That is something I wouldn't joke about!"

In response to that Eddie gripped the rifle tighter and looked anxiously into the tree lines.

"Sarah, you will come with us! I don't care what John offered you or how you would like to stay here!" Ian said again towering in front of her.

From the trees hidden in the leaves Harry watched the group. He didn't like the man talking to his mother. He had long forgotten their prey his gaze solely focused on them. When the man grabbed his mother's arm and started to drag her away it was too much for Harry.

With a ferocious hiss he ran through the little clearing and wanted to leap at him.

Things happened in quick succession.

The balding man spotted Harry in his Raptor form, aimed at him and shot.

His mother had seen the movement and heard the commotion had turned around. In shock she saw that the bald man had shot at Harry. She drew her wand and shot a Repulsor Hex at Harry pushing him out of the trajectory of the small dart being shot from the rifle.

Harry crashed into a small thicket and lay disoriented for a moment. Then his mother stood next to him and started to tend to him. She crouched down and with a swish of her wand made sure that nothing was damaged. After she had made sure that everything was all right she turned back to the other people.

"Sarah what is going on here? And what's with that stick?" The man called Ian demanded.

"Oh, An, I so had hoped that you wouldn't have asked for it. If you all would please come to me so I can tell the story once and then be done with it?" Sarah asked.

The two other men came to her and gathered around.

"All right, good! The truth is... OBLIVIATE!"

A fine white light flashed from the wand and the expression of the three men went slack.

"Ok, listen! You have found me on this clearing. We wanted to go back to your trailer when that Raptor came from the forest. Eddie stumbled backwards and because of that his aim was off and the shot went somewhere into the air. I had picked up a branch and hit the Raptor in that thicket where it now lies almost unconscious.

This is the opportunity to do some medical checks on it... I assume you have something of a lab in your trailer?"

To ensure that the men did what she wanted she cast a mild Compulsion Charm.

Together they picked up Harry and carried him back to the trailer.

On their way they saw white columns of smoke raising up from where the trailer was parked. As quickly as possible they made their way back.

The trailer stood on a lush cliff overlooking a white bay. Seagulls and what looked like aviary dinosaurs lazily lay in the updraft.

Next to the trailer someone had made a makeshift fireplace and some pots were boiling on it. The door opened and a young girl of maybe thirteen or fourteen appeared with a pan in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh,...mmh... Hi dad! I didn't expect you to be back this quickly! I wanted to have prepared dinner by then!"

"Kelly, what the hell are you doing here?" Ian Malcom asked angrily.

This made Harry, who had pretended to be unconscious, hiss and move a little bit.

Everyone, except Sarah, stopped in their movement. Kelly looked scared at the giant Raptor as if she only saw it now. Slowly she backed off back into the trailer.

"Wha... Wha... What... is THAT?" She rambled.

"Hi, Kelly! That is a Raptor. A Velociraptor to be precise. One of the pack that I have been following the last week and a half. Thanks to your dad, we now have the possibility to study a live one. It would be best if you were to stay back a bit. See this elongated claw on its feet. They are wicked sharp! I have seen them tear through many a hide!"

Sarah and Owen carried Harry into the trailer and started to examine him. Sarah pretended to give him some anaesthetic to keep him calm.

Meanwhile Ian had a stern talk with his daughter and a fight with the Radio trying to contact their boat.

After a few hours they had finished their examinations. A sulking Kelly approached Sarah and Harry.

"Can... Can I touch it?" She timidly asked.

"Of course! But be a bit careful with the feathers. I have discovered they are quite sensitive."

Gently Kelly neared her hand to Harry's hide. She was mere inches away from him when suddenly a small spark jumped between Harry's leg and her hand.

"Ouch!" Kelly yelped. Immediately her father was at her side.

"You all right, Kelly?"

"It's ok, dad! Just a bit of static electricity! Nothing to worry about." Kelly groaned.

They wanted to transfer Harry to a smaller Jeep to bring him away from their location when Harry finally had enough. He had done his mother the favour and let her do the examination stuff but another tour being carried around? No, Thank you!

They looked at him in alarm and slowly walked backwards to the trailer.

Ian fumbled for the door and one by one they entered it.

To their utmost wonder the Raptor didn't attack them or the trailer not did it escape into the forest. It remained close by and looked at them.

"One of us will remain awake tonight! We will set up guards so one can wake the others if it changes its pattern!" Ian ordered.

And so it was decided. Sarah full well knew that Harry wouldn't attack them but she couldn't explain it to the others.

The night passed and every few hours they changed guards. The Raptor paced around the trailer a few times that night and finally settled into a small hollow close by.

The next morning dawned and without thinking Sarah got up with the first light and went outside. Under the incredulous eyes of Kelly she went over to Harry's sleeping form and scratched its head. Kelly was too stunned to say or do anything. Thanks to her father she had been exempt from guard's duty but since she couldn't sleep she had sent Nick to sleep and replaced him.

She watched out of the front window to see the Raptor sleepily rear its head and yawn. He showed a row of sharp looking fangs and Kelly wanted to scream but then it closed its mouth again and gently nudged Sarah's hand.

Careful not to wake her father she left the trailer and went over to Sarah. The closer she got to them the more nervous she got. She avoided any hasty movement.

"Good morning, Kelly! I don't think your father would like to see you out here!"

"I know, but you are here and you lived with them for quite some time!"

Sarah smiled. She wanted to say something more but they were interrupted by a snowy owl flying over them.

Harry watched it with interest. He felt quite hungry since he hadn't got to partake in the hunt yesterday.

His strong legs catapulted him a few feet in the air and with a mighty bite snatched the owl from the air.

The women had been pushed aside and fell to the ground with a loud ***Uff***.

Harry landed with a few feathers still looking from his fangs. Kelly looked at him fearfully and scrambled backwards. Sarah had been shocked when Harry had leaped up nut she knew that it was an instinctual reaction. James and his friends sometimes had had the same problem.

She went over to Kelly to calm the girl down when something brownish slowly floated in between the two women. Both pairs of eyes followed it.

Sarah felt her stomach drop... 'An owl, a brown rectangular shape... That can only mean one thing...'

She grabbed it and it was as she had expected.

Mister Harry Potter and Miss Kelly Curtis

InGen trailer on Isla Sorna

Was written in green ink on the letter in her hand.

Sarah looked at Harry and then at Kelly.

"Say, Kelly, have you ever made strange things happen?"


	2. A Raptor in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **AN: WOW! I never thought that my idea would get this much of a positive response! Originally it was my intention to leave the story at that, but your support has "forced" me to write some more! :)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **agnar: Yes, you are right. There are things that need work! When I wrote the chapter/One-Shot I thought of leaving it at that and therefore I didn't pay that close attention to the Hows and Whys. Concerning the 'mum vs. mom' bit... I just have my Spell Check set to British English!**

 **Ranmaleopard: Now that would be cruel!**

 **Sakura Lisel:** **You are of course correct! At the point of writing the first chapter I never really paid attention to these details since I thought I would leave it at that!**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard!**

* * *

"Say, Kelly, have you ever made strange things happen?"

The young girl looked at her as if she had never seen her before. 'Strange things? What was she talking about?'

"Huh?" Was all she was able to produce.

"Mmh... Repaired a favourite toy, turned your teacher's hair a different colour, hid in a corner and no one was able to find you although someone directly looked at you?" Sarah helped her.

"Oh, mmh... I'm not sure but after they ejected me from the school team every high bar broke, is that what you were talking about?"

"Maybe! Did you feel angry?" When Kelly nodded Sarah continued.

"What I'm going to tell you now will definitely sound crazy but nevertheless it is the truth! I'm a witch and you are one too!" Sarah said waiting for the girl to laugh or run away.

But Kelly just stood there looking at Sarah.

"A witch? With warts, toads, brooms, black cats and all that?"

Sarah had to stifle a laugh.

"No, there are potions against warts; you only need toads for certain potions; many witches and wizards prefer different methods of transportation and if you want to you can have a black car as a pet!"

"Show me!" Was all Kelly replied.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sarah said pointing her wand at a small branch lying close by. Kelly's eyes widened when she saw the branch rise up in the air and float for a moment before gently gliding back down.

"This owl Harry here just killed carried a letter. A letter from a school in Scotland called Hogwarts. It is a school for young witches and wizards and they have accepted you." Sarah explained.

"Wait, Harry? You mean to tell me that you have given this Raptor a name and all you came up with is 'Harry'?" Kelly asked incredulously.

Here Raptor Harry huffed in indignation.

"Actually... He is no real Raptor!"

"Sarah, are you blind? It looks like a Raptor, moves like a Raptor and hunts like one... I believe it IS a Raptor!"

"Nope! In fact he is what we call an Animagus, someone who can change into an animal form. Harry, if you were so kind." Sarah said to Harry.

For a moment the Raptor lay still and then to Kelly's shock it started to change. Scales turned to skin, feathers to hair, claws to hands with human nails. Soon a young boy, a bit younger than herself sat in front of her. He panted heavily.

Kelly scrambled a few steps backwards.

"Kelly, this is my son Harry!"

"Wha... How...What?"

Sarah nodded a bit sadly. "This is going to take some time!"

-Two Days Later -

The Wizarding World hadn't changed one bit! Purebloods sauntered and showed off their wealth and 'nobility' and Muggleborn gaped at everything in wonder.

Sarah, Harry and Kelly walked through Diagon Alley in disguise. A quick Glamour Charm and they could do their shopping in relative peace. Together they were posing as the Harding family that had recently come to England.

Kelly and Harry looked around and enjoyed the scene. Sarah again wondered how easy it had been to convince Kelly that she was a witch. In fact the hardest part had been to convince her father that it wasn't just a hoax. Sarah had decided to travel back the Muggle way... at least until they arrived in the US again. From there she had organised an intercontinental Portkey that had brought them to England.

Sarah looked over to her son and her eyebrow turned up in a frown. Harry was shivering madly.

"Hey, Harry, honey, are you all right? You are shivering!"

"Jj..jjj...just cold! So cold!"

Given it was just an average English summer and not the Isla Sorna but everyone around them had rolled up the sleeves of their robes or were wearing light summer ones.

'Maybe being stuck in his Animagus form for so long threw something off in him!' Sarah mused.

"Here, let me try something." She said to her son. She drew her wand and placed a Warming Charm on his clothes. The change was visible immediately. Harry stopped shivering and looked happy. He even started sniffing the air and took in all the new scents.

Sarah, and Kelly, would have to spend some time to get Harry to at least do it a bit more discreetly.

'Just another thing on the ever increasing list!' Sarah thought with a sigh. Teaching Harry to read and write, Warming Charm, general behaviour, his eating habits! It may be ok for two Raptors to bite and claw at each other when there was a dispute but for human beings that wasn't even remotely proper.

At first they entered Gringotts Bank. Kelly looked around in awe and bombarded Sarah with question after question. The moment they stood in front of Teller Tideclaw who would 'serve' them today she fell quiet being too intimidated by the creature.

"What do you humans want?" He asked gruffly.

"We would like to pick up some money from Vault 687." Sarah said trying to steady herself. If the Goblin realised WHO she was he didn't show it.

The cart ride was fun as always. Kelly yelled and screamed in joy and asked for a second trip. Harry however didn't like the trip one bit. He had at least partially transformed and had left deep claw marks inside and outside the cart. Sarah looked at them embarrassed and hoped the Goblins wouldn't notice them until they were gone.

The next shop they went to was Ollivander's to get the two children their wands. Harry immediately disliked the place. It was too enclosed for him who had grown up under the forest canopy of Isla Sorna. Although the towering boxes reminded him a bit of the trees.

"Ah, welcome, welcome to Ollivander's!" The almost ethereal voice of Mr. Ollivander could be heard making the hair on Harry's neck stand up.

"Who wants to go first?" When Harry didn't react and just eyed Mister Ollivander cautiously, Kelly stepped forward.

"What's your name? What is your wand hand and your favourite colour?"

"Ah... I'm Kelly, I'm left handed and what does my favourite colour have to do with my wand?" She asked suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

Mister Ollivander chuckled. "Good! It of course has nothing to do with your wand! It was just a poor attempt of humour on my side! You see most witches and wizards don't pay attention and just answer it! You, I would say, have potential to become a new Ravenclaw!"

Kelly's eyes glowed with pride. She may only have a base understanding of Hogwarts and its houses but she knew that Ravenclaw was the house of the intelligent and witty students... And everyone loves being called smart!

Meanwhile Mister Ollivander had set a measuring tape to check Kelly's arms and legs and the length between her eyes and such things.

Mister Ollivander returned from the back of his shop carrying several long boxes. He opened one and gave it to Kelly who just looked at it.

"Go on! Give it a flick!" Mister Ollivander encouraged the girl. She did so feeling a bit stupid.

But nothing happened.

Mister Ollivander replaced the wand and this time Kelly felt ... Something...

It felt like being back on the High Bars. She was right at home and the wand belonged to her, she just knew it.

"Ah, wonderful. That's the one!" Mister Ollivander said. "Twelve inches willow with a core of Brazilian Fire Newt. Quite the temper but also very passionate."

Kelly held her wand tight intent on never letting go.

"Now for you, young man! Wand hand?"

Harry looked back to his mother for help. He had always done things with both of his claws.

"I... I guess both of them?"

"Both? That's quite unusual for a wizard. Especially one so young!"

The measuring tape resumed its work, but when Harry hissed at it it obediently rolled into a small pile at his feet.

The process with the wands was repeated once again. This time however it took much longer and soon Harry was getting impatient.

"Tough customer? I like the challenge!" An eerily cheery Ollivander said as he went to retrieve more wands from the back.

"Help me, please!" Harry almost begged. He just wanted to go back outside. Even with the Warming Charm to keep him active he longed to see the sun again.

Mister Ollivander returned with a pondering look on his face.

"Mmmh... I wonder... I wonder if we should try THIS wand."

Hoping it would accelerate the whole procedure Harry impatiently grabbed the wand. In that moment Harry felt a comfy warmth racing through his arm and nesting itself close to his heart.

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. The one who looked the most perplex was Mister Ollivander.

"Peculiar! Most peculiar! I thought I would never sell that wand!"

"Why is that, Mister Ollivander?" Kelly asked.

"You, from the Colonies are so lucky! It is part of our darkest history! Until ten years ago we were terrorised by a Dark Lord until he was defeated by young Harry Potter! Unfortunately the lad has been missing since then. But I digress... His wand...or to be more precise its core is made up from a Phoenix feather. The Phoenix gave one more feather...just ONE more and it resides in this wand! We can expect great things from you, Mister... What was your name you said?"

"Harry, sir!" Harry said with an almost feral smile.

Mister Ollivander went deathly pale and started to stutter.

"Cou.. No... The age... But no... You are?"

"Yes, he is, but we'd like to keep it quiet. Thank you!" Sarah interjected.

Mister Ollivander eagerly nodded.

They paid and left to buy their books. Here they spend a long time.

Kelly usually someone of a practical approach wanted to read every book the moment she entered. She even begged Sarah to let her change some of her pocket money to buy some books that were not on the reading list.

Harry didn't get what all this fuzz was all about. He knew that in these things... books... something was written. He had begun to learn to read and write but he had grown up without knowing that and he had survived! Why should he start learning now?

As a final treat Sarah took the two children to get them a pet, most preferably an owl so they could send letters home.

It turned out to be a great mistake!

The moment they entered every caged animal that wasn't slug, toad or turtle went into a frenzy as if a predator had shown up too close to their territory. The shopkeeper had a hard time getting the animals to calm down.

Sarah however was having a hard time preventing Harry from having a small or not so small snack.

"Harry, we have talked about it! You can't just go around and hunt and eat animals you see!" Sarah whispered urgently.

Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind. He was used to use every opportunity to feed, especially when the food couldn't escape.

It was only when Kelly came over to him and looked him deeply in the eye. The Raptor in him calmed down and ceded control back to him.

The shopkeeper had given up on calming the animals and came over to them.

"Sorry, about the noise! I don't know what has gotten into them. What can I do for you?" The young man asked.

"We are here to get these two here a pet each!" Sarah said.

"Go ahead and take a look around."

The two children slowly walked around the shop looking into each cage. The moment they stood in front of one most animals got really quiet and cowered down.

Then Harry saw an owl that was different than the others. Instead of cowering or hooting in alarm it just looked him straight in the eyes.

It was a bit of a stare-down. They must have stared at each other for almost a minute when both of them suddenly blinked and looked away.

"I want her!" Harry claimed. The shopkeeper came over to them and opened the cage to put her in a transport cage but instead the Snowy Owl jumped on Harry's shoulder and gently hooted.

In the end Kelly chose a young Horned Owl. That afternoon Kelly and Harry sat together to choose names for their owls. They had both decided that it should be something special and so Kelly had decided that it should be something out of their books.

Since Harry wasn't really able to read yet Kelly looked through their History book and read every name she could find until they had the affirmative hoots from their owls and a name they liked as well.

Harry's owl was called Hedwig and Kelly's was called Uric, after Uric the Oddball. Not because of the wizard but because they both kind of liked the name.

The next few weeks Harry and Kelly spent training as far as possible. While Kelly was reading all their books as much as possible Harry was still struggling with the reading and writing part. When it came to trying their first spells however it was soon clear that Harry made up for his lack in raw power. His spells just seemed to have this little bit of extra ***oomph*** to them.

They were facing another problem. Most nights while he was asleep Harry's form reverted back to the form he was used to for ten years. It wouldn't be a problem if he were his normal size but his Raptor form was much bigger, especially considering the tail.

They couldn't find a solution for this problem but Harry decided that he would find a way to keep it a secret at school.

When it was finally time to leave for Hogwarts both children were excited. They travelled to King's Cross and slowly walked up to the platforms nine and ten. They were about to pass through the barrier when there was a surprise for Kelly.

Behind one wall stood a tall man clad in a leather jacket.

"Dad!" Kelly excitedly yelled and ran towards him.

"I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye!"

Both father and daughter hugged for a few minutes before it was time to leave or they would miss their train.

"Oh, before I forget! I've got you a little gift! Have fun and you too Harry!" Ian said. He gave his daughter a small wrapped parcel.

Kelly had tears in her eyes and then they passed through the barrier.

Both children were stunned in awe. In front of them stood a large purple train that puffed out smoke. Children with their parents were buzzing around the platform. Owls were hooting and overwatching from their cages.

They both went to the far side of the train and looked for a compartment that was empty. They carried their trunks and flopped down.

Kelly immediately unwrapped her gift. It was a book on dinosaurs. The two days on Isla Sorna she had only been able to see a few dinosaurs but it had been enough to fascinate her. On the first empty page her father's scrawly handwriting said: Life finds a way!

The first hour of the journey on the train was uneventful. Students of all ages ran up and down the corridor greeting friends, laughing and talking about their summer.

Harry mostly looked out of the window longing to run along the meadows and fields.

Kelly meanwhile had started reading her new book when the door was pushed open to reveal a pale blond boy accompanied by two Gorilla like boys towering close to him.

"Is it true what they say on the train? That Harry Potter has returned and is on this train?" He said loftily.

Kelly peaked over her book. "Who wants to know that?"

The boy looked at her irritated.

"Draco Malfoy, son and heir of the Malfoy family! You must have heard of me and my family!"

Kelly looked at Harry who just shrugged.

"Nope! Can't say I have!"

"Oh... Right... You must be a Mudblood then! Nevermind! Have you seen Harry Potter?"

They both didn't know what a 'Mudblood' was but both of them instinctively knew that it was something bad!

Harry got up and glared at Draco Malfoy.

"You want to find Harry Potter?" He asked threateningly. "Well, it is your lucky day then! You have found me! What do you want? And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult me or my broo... friend!"

Draco Malfoy suddenly felt very tiny and timid.

"I... I... I just wanted to over you my hand in friendship and offer you to show you around so you can make the right kind of friends and allies!"

"That would mean you and your goons here?" Kelly loud mouthed.

Harry looked at Draco and his goons. He sniffed at them and in a moment the goons were distracted changed his eyes to look like his Raptor. Suddenly the air was filled with the scent of urine and Draco and his friends fled the compartment.

Kelly and Harry opened the windows and returned to their previous activities.

Soon they were interrupted again when the door was opened again to reveal a bushy haired girl and a timid looking boy.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost his!" The girl asked in a bossy tone. She wanted to add something but her eyes had spotted Kelly's book.

"Oh, is that Ian Malcolm's book on the Evolution of Dinosaurs? I thought it wasn't even released yet!"

"That would be my father who gave me a pre release copy!" Kelly said feeling proud.

"So, your father works at the publisher?"

"No, my father is Ian Malcolm!"

The girls face lit up, the toad and the boy forgotten. She sat down next to Kelly and started bombarding her with questions.

The boy stood in the door looking completely lost. Harry got up and walked over him.

"I can help you find your toad! I'm Harry."

"N.. Neville!"

Together the two boys started searching for Trevor the toad. When ever possible Harry sniffed the air in the hopes of finding it. When he was just a hatchling Toads had been the first prey he and his broodmates had hunted on their own. On this train however there were many distracting scents that made it hard for him.

It took them almost an hour and they had to walk the train up and down twice until they found Trevor hopping peacefully near the luggage compartment.

They returned to their compartment to find the two girls engrossed in a conversation about dinosaurs.

When they entered both of them looked up. Hermione looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, Neville... I'm sorry! I totally forgot."

"No problem! Harry has helped me a lot. TA DAA! Trevor the toad."

They spent the rest of the journey talking and having fun. Neville had never heard of dinosaurs before but was the only one of them who had any first hand knowledge of the Wizarding World.

When the train arrived in the small village of Hogsmeade (according to Neville) they all were sure that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

On the platform they were greeted by a huge man who ordered the first years to a fleet of small boats.

When they first saw Hogwarts Castle there were lots of 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' around them and Harry and Kelly wholeheartedly agreed.

They were ushered into a small Antechamber by a stern looking Professor.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and soon we will be ready to sort you. The house will be like your family. Your good behaviour will earn you points while your poor behaviour will cost you points!"

With that she left the room leaving the children to wonder how they were sorted. The theories ranged from Crystal balls to wrestling a grown Troll. This left Neville looking nauseous but Harry itched for a fight.

Professor McGonagall returned to them and they followed her into what was called the Great Hall. Everyone looked around in awe. The ceiling looked like a starry night with just a few small clouds blocking the view.

They were lined up and McGonagall started calling them in alphabetical order. They then had to sit on a chair to be sorted by an old hat that yelled out their chosen house to the whole school.

The first of their group to be sorted was Kelly. When she was called she timidly walked up to the front. The hat was lowered on her head and soon it yelled: GRYFFINDOR!

The table in red and gold applauded.

Then came Hermione Granger who also was sorted into Gryffindor, which came as a bit of a surprise to the four friends. They had thought that if anyone of them Hermione would be the one sorted into Ravenclaw.

When it was Neville's turn the hat took quite some time but in the end he too was sorted into Gryffindor. When he got up he was so anxious that he started walking towards the table without removing the hat first causing some laughs in the Great Hall.

Then it was Harry's turn. When his name was called the Hall erupted in whispers. The hat was lowered over his eyes and a small voice started talking to him.

"Mmmh... Curious, curious... What to do with you? You would fit in almost every house, with the exception of Rowena's house. Quite the life you had there...and what is that? An Animagus? That young? You should register that! It is illegal to be an Animagus without registering it. But I digress! Any ideas?"

"Ah... Gryffindor?"

"Really? Ok! GRYFFINDOR!" The last words were yelled into the Great Hall.

The table in red and gold exploded. Two students even started chanting "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

Harry sat down with his friends and waited until Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

After that the plates filled with all sorts of delicious looking food. Everyone started filling their plates with food but soon Harry attracted the attention of his friends. His plate was almost exclusively filled with red meat.

"Mmmh... Harry? Don't you want some vegetables with that?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her in confusion. Kelly saved the day by saying:"Harry needs lots of red meat. It is a rare genetic defect that his body can't produce certain proteins that can be found in red meat."

Hermione nodded knowingly while it was now Neville's turn to look confused.

After the feast the Headmaster got up and gave the welcoming speech. In it he gave some rules and warned them not to enter the third floor corridor. He dismissed them and their prefects escorted them to Gryffindor Tower.

The Common Room looked cosy and a fire was already blazing in the fireplace.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. The boys dorm is on the left hand side and the girls on the right. Classes start tomorrow at nine. Breakfast is from seven on. Don't be late, because you will receive your time table then. Stay out of trouble! Have a good night and welcome to Hogwarts!" Percy Weasley, their prefect told them.

The five boys entered their dorm. Their beds looked cosy and their trunks had already been set up. On the far side of the room was a small oven that provided a bit of warmth. Ignoring the others Harry walked over to the bed closest to it and claimed it as his.

The other boys looked at each other but soon accepted it. They talked a bit about their lives and upbringing. When it was Harry's turn he told them that he had lived with his mother on a small island in the south and therefore wanted the oven close by for when winter came.

Soon they were all tired and went to bed. Harry closed the curtains around his bed and soon fell asleep. Unfortunately he had forgotten to figure out how to secure the curtains so that his transformation wouldn't reveal his secret.

That night he dreamed he was back on the island. His pack by his side he roamed through the lush jungle of his territory. He had the scent of his prey and was sure to find it soon. He was about to leap at it when he woke up.

The dorm was filled with the pale light of the moon. It took him a few moments to realise what was wrong. Last night he had closed the curtains and his bed had contained less, read no, feathers.

With a groan he knew what had happened. He had transformed again.

He carefully got out of his bed and tried to repair at least the curtains. It might have worked since the frame was still intact but the curtains were tatters.

He was devastated. He was off to a good start. It hadn't taken more than a day until he had revealed his secret!

He would just have to face the others the next morning.


	3. You're a WHAT now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **AN: There are some quotes or close-to quotes from the book or the film in this chapter. They aren't owned by me either!**

 **AN2: I have set up a poll concerning the pairing of the story. I know it is a bit early for that but better save than sorry.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **corbinskydragon1: Yeah, could be really awesome.**

 **Ddragon21: I like that idea :)**

 **The Eternal Lord Draconious: Maybe not in this chapter but I will think about it.**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

He was devastated. He was off to a good start. It hadn't taken more than a day until he had revealed his secret!

Harry dreaded the coming dawn. It was worse than the time he and his pack had been chased by the Tyrannosaur. Soon his fellow Gryffindors would wake up, see the tatters his bed was in and then they would make it all public.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he sat in the darkness of the dorm.

'I could just run away! The Forest may be colder than home but it looks ripe with prey. Maybe in time I can make it to mum and she can take me back to my island.' Harry thought.

Harry was about to get up and turn his plan into action when he heard his name being whispered.

"Harry?"

Harry knew the voice. It belonged to Neville. For a moment Harry debated to remain quiet and hope that Neville would just go away but to his horror Neville removed the remains of the curtains to look at him.

"Harry? What happened? Why are your curtains... AND your bed destroyed as if a rabid cat had attacked it?" Neville asked in a hushed whisper.

"I... I... I don't know." Harry said through the tears. It was a lie but it was all Harry could come up with. In the pale light Harry saw that Neville didn't believe him one bit.

Neville raised his eyebrows and said:"Ok, let's say you had a nightmare...mmmh... You were chased by one of those Stegothingies... And you had a bout of Accidental Magic that sort of manifested itself in forms of claws that ripped through the sheets. Ok?"

Harry was only able to nod.

"If you ever want to talk to me about... that... you know where I am. And now I'm going to get something to drink."

With that Neville turned around got something to drink and returned to his bed.

Harry felt a bit relieved. Neville hadn't believed his story but had refrained from asking questions Harry wasn't ready to answer yet.

One of the first things the boys saw was the devastated bed. In alarm they gathered around it and started asking questions.

"Harry, mate, what happened?" Ron Weasley asked but when Harry was reluctant to answer he flung himself on the bed and in a gesture Harry thought to be too intimate lay his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, you can tell your best friend!" The redhead urged.

Before Harry could stop himself a snarl had escaped his mouth. Luckily enough Ron seemed to be too oblivious to have noticed it.

"I had a bad dream! There was this beast and it slashed at me... When I woke up my bed looked like this."

"Something similar has happened to me some months ago. It was shortly after I had shown my first bout of Accidental Magic. I woke up from a dream I was drowning in and my whole room and the corridor were drenched." Neville lied smoothly.

Harry was glad that he had a friend like Neville. Maybe he would need to tell Neville his story.

Before the boys went down to get breakfast they spent their time in playful banter. At first Harry was a bit reluctant to join in but soon the good hearted situation got to him and he joined them.

In the Common Room they met with the girls who were talking amiably. One look into Harry's eyes and Kelly immediately had the feeling that something had happened during the night.

"Harry, you all right? You look like you didn't get that much sleep." She asked him.

Harry quickly glanced at Hermione and Neville.

"I have had a bad dream last night. I was chased by Raptors and they slashed at me. When I woke up my bed was in shreds. By the way Neville the 'Stegothingies' as you called them are actually called 'Stegosaurus' and they eat plants." Harry finally explained trying to divert attention away from him.

It seemed to work as Hermione started giggling and went into full-explain-mode, but she had lost Harry when the word 'herbivore' fell.

Along the way to the Great Hall they had to avoid groups of people stopping and staring at them and especially at Harry. Their whispering was their constant companion during breakfast and on their way to their first lesson. Again Harry got strange looks for his preferring of meat for his meals but luckily it were already less than the night before.

They arrived with barely a minute left and so the good spots had already been taken. Unfortunately the group had to split up. In the end no one of them was sure how it actually had happened but the result was that Harry was sharing a table with Hermione and Kelly and Neville sat at a table on the other side of the class room.

They all looked around to see where Professor McGonagall was but except for them there was only a cat sitting on her desk. It wasn't the oddest thing they had already seen at Hogwarts so they ignored it.

On the blackboard a few short instructions appeared resulting in a few stifled gasps by Muggleborn students.

"Are we supposed to do them?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"I think so?!" Someone said unsure.

Some of them rummaged in their bags and started reading and copying rules from their Transfiguration book.

"I wonder where Professor McGonagall is." Hermione whispered to Harry. She gave him a second look. "You seem to have problems with reading, don't you?" She asked.

Harry just nodded. However he also pointed at the cat.

"Huh?" Hermione uttered.

"You asked where Professor McGonagall is. There she is." Harry gently said and concentrated on his reading again.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the panting form of Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, good! McGonagall isn't here yet." He exclaimed. He looked around hoping to find a seat close to Harry but was disappointed to see that the only seat had already been taken.

In that moment the cat leaped from the desk and mid air transformed into the stern form of Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Weasley, do you know what time it is?"

"Uuh... 20 minutes past eight?"

"Exactly! Classes start at eight o'clock. Would it help if I were to transfigure you into a pocket watch?"

"Sorry, Professor. I got lost on the way."

"So a map then? Sit down. I want to start. Mister Potter? How did you know it was me sitting on my desk?"

Before Harry could stop himself he had already said:"The cat... You... Smelled like... You."

Everyone in the classroom was staring at him.

"What... What do you mean by 'smelled'? How could you have smelled it? The human sense of smell is far too inadequate to smell out an Animagus?"

Harry was in panic.

"I'm sorry Professor. I just knew it was you and I... I don't know I just thought it was related to your smell."

Professor McGonagall didn't look convinced. Nevertheless she said:"Mmh... I hope that it was meant as a compliment."

The rest of the lesson passed uneventful although everyone kept glancing over to Harry. Harry felt like being back on the Isla Sorna. When he was younger there had been an incident that had felt similar. He and his fellow hatchlings had roamed a bit too far from their broodmother's gaze and had gotten into the territory of another predator. Before they had known it had been quite close and Harry had felt its hot breath on him. They were only barely saved by their mother and she had given them a scolding that only a Raptor mother could give.

At the end of the lesson Harry was one of the few students who had at least partially achieved their transfiguration, a matchstick into a needle, however he still hadn't finished the tasks written on the blackboard earning him strange looks from McGonagall and Hermione.

When they were dismissed from class McGonagall made Harry stay behind. His friends promised him to wait outside for him.

"Mister Potter, care to tell me what has happened to your bed this night? You gave the House elves quite the scare this morning."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I had a nightmare last night and according to Neville that resulted in something he called 'Accidental Magic'. I was chased by dinosaurs with sharp claws."

"I see. And why didn't you finish your writing in class?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I always have had problems with reading and writing. Had them all my life." He said. It wasn't a lie per se.

McGonagall just nodded and dismissed him while ordering to improve.

The moment Harry left the classroom he was intercepted by his friends who started to bombard him with questions.

"What did you mean by 'you smelled her'?" Neville asked.

"Just that. I smelled her that is the cat smelled like her."

"Yeah, ok, but how?"

"I had to rely a bit more on instincts my whole life. More than normal I suppose. I have learned to trust them."

"What's with your reading and writing?" Hermione asked.

"I have had problems with that all my life!" Harry snapped getting more and more irritated.

Sensing his anger Kelly stood in front of Harry. "Calm down, Harry. Calm down, please."

Harry looked at her and soon he felt his anger receding.

"By the way we are getting late for our next class!" Kelly said and they hurried down to the dungeons.

Apart from their potions class Harry remained calm. During potions Kelly had to grab Harry's hand which had turned into a claw ready to rip out Snape's throat. The sniding remarks during the rest of class didn't help either.

After potions Kelly was deep in thought. She had grabbed Harry's hand during class but this time there hadn't been a spark like the first time. So what had it been? Had it been just because of her first contact with magic? Was it the 'soul-bind' the other girls had talked about last night?

It would be a question she would have to ask Professor McGonagall, maybe she could shed some light on this matter. She ran after her friends but the moment the next lesson had started her question had been buried and lay forgotten in her mind.

The next few weeks passed uneventful. That is unless you counted the many attempts of Ronald Weasley to become friends with Harry. Harry didn't mind his attempts if it weren't for the fact that at the same time he tried to dissuade Harry from being friends with Neville or the 'Know-it-All'.

No matter what Harry told him it got worse and worse until on All Hallows Eve things escalated during Charms.

Hermione had been the first to get the Levitation Charm correct and wanted to show Ron how it was done, but he just snapped at her and insulted her.

"I don't care! Oh.. It's Levi-OOOH-sa not LevioSAR! Merlin, you are so annoying! I always wonder why Harry is your friend. You don't even look nice!" Ron exploded when they had left the classroom.

Before Harry or his friends could react and stop her Hermione had run away from them and had disappeared in the chaos that was time between classes.

Anger that had started to grow in Harry over the time he wasn't able to transform in to his Raptor form and roam freely over the Hogwarts' Grounds finally erupted like bile and he turned to Ron. His eyes had already turned and he felt his fingers elongate, but he didn't care.

"YOU!" He screamed. "You idiot. I don't know what your problem is with her but she just wanted to help you. Whatever hopes you might have had of being my friend, you just blew it!" Harry yelled. They had gathered quite the crowd around them. In this moment Harry didn't care if anyone discovered his secret he was beyond angry.

"Hey, mate, no need to shout. Believe me it is for the best. She should have been a Ravenclaw in the first place."

If it hadn't been for his friends Harry would have attacked Ron Weasley on the spot. It took Neville's and Kelly's combined strength to drag him away from him.

Once Ron was out of his sight Harry slowly began to calm down. He knew that his mother wouldn't have been pleased with him if he had attacked that boy here.

It helped that Kelly was gently whispering to him. Right now she was the only one to calm him down.

Harry didn't care that they were missing the feast right now. One of his pack was missing and he would find her.

Harry carefully sniffed the air ignoring the strange looks he got from Neville. Her scent was faint overlayered by hundreds of students, some of them wearing perfume. But Harry knew how Hermione smelled. He quite liked the smell since it fit her well and reflected her personality.

Neville and Kelly were too scared of him at the moment to ask where they were going but Harry seemed to know where he was going.

They arrived on the floor where one of the lavatories was located. Here Hermione's scent was the strongest. But there was something else. A smell that was strong and revolting. Rancid sweat, grime and dirt.

They stood in front of the girl's loo and Neville was about to ask if Hermione was in there when they heard a loud crashing sound and a terrified scream.

"Hermione!" They all gasped. Instinctively they kicked open the door and came to a sudden stop.

In the girl's loo stood a giant Troll. It had smashed through several stalls and was now stalking a terrified Hermione who had hid under the sinks. The Troll brought up his club and smashed two sinks resulting in a scream by Hermione.

Harry's mind went blank. The anger he had felt with Ron returned with a vengeance. But here was the possibility to vent it. Sure he would have some explaining to do afterwards but it would be worth it and he trusted them.

His transformation was almost instantaneous. One moment there stood Harry Potter. The next moment there was a Raptor.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harry registered that Neville had scrambled backwards but then Harry turned his attention towards the Troll.

He leaped at it and sunk his long sicle-shaped claws into the hide. For a moment Harry wondered how resilient it was but then he was rewarded by an anguished scream of pain.

The Troll thrashed around finally managing to shake off Harry. Harry's crash into a bathroom stall pushed the air from his lungs leaving him on the ground. The Troll looked at him in confusion. It had never seen something like that but inside its small brain it made the connection of beast and pain. It then decided that it would first take out the threat and then get some tasty human morsels.

It raised its club to smash Harry when it was attacked by something that was thrown at its head. Slowly it turned around. Two humans were throwing stones at it. Changing its momentum it attacked them with its club making them run away to dodge it.

That gave Harry the opportunity he needed. He leaped up and at the Troll again sinking his claws in the Troll's hide.

The beast was bleeding profusely from several wounds but it was still very strong. In a moment of distraction it got its huge hands around the slender body of Harry's Raptor form and started squeezing.

Everyone in the lavatory heard the cracking of bones and Harry's anguished scream. Hermione flinched, Neville felt sick and Kelly started crying.

Something changed. Suddenly there was snarling all around them. In confusion everyone looked around. It felt too warm in the lavatory and very muggy.

Kelly knew that feeling. Just a few months earlier she had been on an island where the weather was almost the same.

Then the Troll was attacked. Not from Harry but from the sides. Two Raptors leaped out of nowhere at the Troll. In pain it released Harry who fell on the ground.

He came back on his feet and although every movement hurt him he started attacking the Troll.

In a one on one situation the Troll would have won but now it were three Raptors against one Troll. Soon its movements became slower and slower as the blood loss weakened it.

With a final coordinated attack the three Raptors brought the beast down and finished it.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office

Several small instruments had started whirring, buzzing and bleeping the moment the two Raptors had appeared in the castle indicating a breech of the school's wards. But since the Headmaster wasn't in his office the alarms went unheard. The portraits heard them and went to find him. Unfortunately at the moment the Headmaster was down in the dungeons in an area that had no portraits...

The three Raptors nuzzled each other. Enjoying the fact that they had been reunited after such a long time. Everyone could see that Harry's movements were slow and deliberate a clear indicator that he was hurt.

"Harry? Is that you? How is that possible?" Hermione asked through her shivering and her clattering teeth.

"I don't know if it is the right time for that question but I'm sure Harry will answer it. Right now I would say we should leave and think how we can hide these Raptors." Kelly interjected.

Harry the Raptor nodded. It would be complicated enough to explain his friends what was going on without having to explain it to the teachers too.

He barked twice and they were on their way.

It must have been sheer dumb luck but a mere hour later they had brought the two Raptors into the Forbidden Forest and were back in the castle. It wasn't ideal since it soon would get too cold for them but at least they could hunt and wouldn't be encountered by anyone in the castle. Harry transformed back into his human form and cast the Warming Charm his mother had taught him on the Raptors. He would have to come down here at least once a week to re-do it but at least it would keep them warm for now.

Just before curfew they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Inside the Halloween Feast was still going strong. The four friends looked around in confusion.

"Where have you four been?" Dean Thomas asked them when he saw them.

"We...ah... We helped Hermione. She was upset and we comforted her. Why are you here and not in the Great Hall?" Neville asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard? There is a Troll on the loose in the castle. Quirrell came in during the feast and told everyone. And then he actually fainted! I mean come on he is supposed to be our Defence Teacher." Dean said excitedly.

The four friends looked at each other. When Dean didn't get the reaction he was aiming for he huffed in indignation and went to get some food.

The four friends sat down in a quieter corner close to the fireplace. With a groan Harry fell into his seat clutching his sides. His friends gave him some moments to recuperate yet looked at Harry expectantly. He sighed.

"I spent many years as a Raptor on Isla Sorna. I think I am an Animagus."

Hermione and Neville looked at him wide eyed.

"What? You actually lived on that island?" Hermione gasped. Neville looked at her in confusion. The news of the failed Dinosaur Park didn't seem to have reached Magical Britain.

"Yes, I did. I don't know how it all happened. There are just some hazy images. I sort of remember being picked up and brought to a woman who worked in a lab for InGen. At one point the Raptors broke free and started hunting the scientists. When they had found me I was one of them. What did you call it Neville? Accidental Magic? I think that was it.

I lived many summers on the island as a Raptor. I never questioned it until I encountered a group of humans. One of them was Kelly here. It allowed me to transform back. That was less than two weeks before the start of this year." Harry wisely didn't tell about his mother.

"Now you have your explanation on why my bed was shredded the first morning. Sometimes at night or when I'm angry I turn back.

And before you ask, I have no idea how the two Raptors appeared tonight. The Troll had me in its grasp and it hurt so much. The next thing I know is that there was this rush of power like when casting a spell and they appeared."

Harry told them deciding to tell them everything. He looked at them expecting them to jump up and publicly announce what he had just told them.

Kelly got up and hugged him reassuringly. To his great surprise Hermione and Neville got up and did the same.

"It explains everything!" Hermione exclaimed needing to be hushed by her friends. "Your liking of red meat. The warm clothes although it was a pretty warm summer. Your strange hissing."

Harry just nodded.

"But the Animagus transformation is very difficult not to mention dangerous AND illegal if you don't register." Neville said looking concerned.

"That's what the Sorting Hat has told me." Harry agreed. "But I have decided to keep it a secret. It is my history and I don't want to make it public..." He said but was interrupted.

"Don't you think it would be cool to prowl through the castle scaring Slytherins and this bloody cat the Caretaker owns?" Kelly said. Her look got mischievous and resolute.

"I will ask McGonagall about the Animagus Transformation... Just as 'extra-curricular-activity' of course." She said with a grin.

Even Hermione could could only barely suppress the laughter.

"You know... That is a pretty Slytherin move, you know?!" Neville said through his laughter.

"I know." Kelly simply said. 'Oh... Damn... I totally forgot. There was something else I wanted to ask her.' She thought.

Meanwhile in a certain girl's lavatory.

Five Professors stood around the mangled cadaver that once had been a fully grown Mountain Troll.

Snape crouched down and took a closer look at one of the bite marks.

"What do you think caused this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mmh... These are no marks I have ever seen before. No Werewolf, and it isn't the time for them. No Ghoul, since there is too much body left."

Minerva McGonagall stood a bit aside. Of course she had hunted and killed more than once in her cat form but THIS was a new quality. She had to suppress the urge to vomit. With her gaze focused on the wall she was the first to notice the condensate on the wall. Slowly she made her way to it and tentatively touched it.

Years of training allowed her to only partially transform into her cat form. Of course cats were hunters mainly using their sight but their sense of smell was still better than the human one.

She was assaulted by a legion of scents. Some of them belonged here. Some of them, the vile ones, belonged to the Troll... What was that? Recently a girl had been here and... another girl... and two boys... and something else...

'Wait... Two boys? What were two boys doing here?' She wondered.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked ripping her from her thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry Albus. I was lost in thought."

"Not to worry. I know it is a harsh image but do your cat senses pick something up here?"

"Yes, two girls and two boys had been here not long ago."

"Two boys?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, two boys. I don't know their smell, Albus. But I will investigate."

Professor Flitwick turned to their conversation.

"Oh, I think I have an idea who they might have been. After my class with the first year Gryffindors I heard an argument between Harry Potter and his friends and Ronald Weasley. I didn't hear what it was about but I saw young Miss Granger run away and Harry and his friends after her... I don't know where they went but at least the direction fits."

"Harry Potter? Mmh... I think I will go and ask them." Minerva McGonagall said sternly.

She left the others and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. The moment she entered every conversation stopped. She knew she had a stern reputation and her appearances in the Common Room were rare.

She looked around and saw the quartet in a corner close to the fireplace. She went over to them and they looked at her anxiously.

"Mister Potter, we need to talk." She said.


	4. Here there be Raptors!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Review Ansers:**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin: Now that would be something, although I thought T-Rex was even more badass!**

 **Squigees: Thanks for reminding me! :)**

 **AN: Thanks to all who have voted!**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

"Mister Potter, we need to talk." She said.

Harry gulped. He knew the look. It was the same look his broodmother had used when their playing had become too wild.

"Um...sure Professor." He said and with a rather timid look back to his friends he followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

The room was adjacent to the Transfiguration classroom and fitted her well. The walls were lined with bookshelves and the books on them stood ordered by topic and author. A Fireplace burned gently providing warmth and a soft flickering light making the shadows dance.

With a quick glance around Harry realized that not one particle of dust seemed to be out of place.

Professor McGonagall went over to her desk where essays lay to be graded in orderly fashion. She ordered him to sit in front of her. For a minute nobody said anything. It was just McGonagall's stare against Harry's.

He had learned from early on that it was a way to determine dominance and he was sure that the majority of students would have caved in by now.

A hint of doubt appeared in McGonagall's eyes. She was used to her intimidating gaze to work. She rarely used it but it was useful to get troublemakers to confess. This time however it took much longer and she was almost certain that it wouldn't work with Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter." She finally disrupted the silence and their 'duel'.

"Mister Potter, where have you been this evening? You and your friends were absent during the feast. And you have most likely already heard about the Troll incident by now."

"Yes, Professor. We were absent tonight. During Charms Ronald Weasley insulted my friend Hermione. She ran away crying and we followed her. We found her in the girl's lavatory. Our friend Kelly made sure that no other girl was in and then we got her out. We all went for a walk together to get her to calm down a bit and when we returned to the Common Room we did indeed hear of the Troll." Harry told her, deciding to stick as close to the truth as he dared.

However Professor McGonagall didn't look convinced. She raised an eyebrow and again tried her stare but again it didn't work. She just stared into Harry's fathomless green eyes that showed a feral intelligence. Her cat instincts screamed at her that THIS was a predator even a cat couldn't defeat.

"Fine. Mister Potter you are free to leave, but I will keep an eye on you."

Harry almost sprinted out of the office. He felt relieve that he had escaped without giving away his secret it was bad enough that his friends knew. He trusted them not to go around telling anybody about it but nevertheless.

A teacher however would be a completely different story.

He told his friends briefly what had happened and soon they were all too sleepy to continue any further.

The next few days the Troll Incident was THE topic at school. The funny thing was that since no one had actually seen the Troll the story got more and more exaggerated and sometimes even gruesome in the way how the Toll had been disposed of.

Gladly enough Harry and his friends seemed to be beyond a doubt but Professor McGonagall still seemed to keep an eye on them.

After their next Transfiguration Class Kelly stayed behind to ask Professor McGonagall. Since it was the last lesson before dinner her friends decided to go to the Great Hall and keep a seat for her.

"Professor?" Kelly asked timidly. Usually she was rather headstrong and not afraid to voice her opinion but Professor McGonagall was just someone where you kept quiet.

"Yes, Miss Curtis? What can I do for you?"

"Two things actually. First could you please recommend a book on Animagi and the transformation?"

McGonagall cocked her eyebrow. There were usually one or two students who asked about becoming an Animagus but usually they were from higher years.

"Animagi? Miss Curtis that is a rather advanced and dangerous school of Transfiguration. Many witches and wizards find out that they lack the talent for becoming an Animagus or they realise that it is quite the hard work to actually achieve even a partial transformation. Just so you know. Usually I don't do this with students but I could recommend these two books."

She picked up a small piece of paper and scribbled two names of authors and books on it.

"The first one is an advanced Transfiguration book but it has a rather extensive chapter on Auto-Transfiguration. It will cover the basics, like the initial meditations and the potions needed.

The second book is one that covers Animagi exclusively. It is more detailed but also more complicated in the way it is written.

But... and this is a huge but and me as your teacher speaking. BEFORE you try ANYTHING from either of the books you will come to me and we will talk about what you are going to do AND since you are a minor we will have to get a written permission by your parents or guardian.

If you do anything else than reading the books not only will I personally expel you from Hogwarts I will also bring your case to the Wizengamot."

McGonagall said with a stern look. Kelly eagerly nodded. She would at least speak with her before trying anything.

"The second thing Professor is rather personal."

"I think in that case you should rather go to Madame Pomfrey. She is trained in these things."

Kelly looked confused for a moment before realisation hit her. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no! Professor I do know THESE things. I've had THE TALK with my father last year and some of the older girls in the dorm here already taught us which potion or spell to use.

No what I wanted to ask was. The first time I met Harry I touched... shook his hands there was this strange spark between us and when I tried to calm him down during one of our potion lessons there was no spark. Was it just static electricity? Was it a soul bind like the older girls want? Or was it something completely different?"

"Miss Curtis, there is no such thing as a binding of souls. Static electricity is a possibility but you as a Muggleborn would have realised if it had been just electricity. What I think it was is that it were both of your magics reacting to each other. It is a rather common occurrence although in most cases people do not realise what had happened.

Whenever two magical persons meet for the first time and especially when they shake hands their magics react to each other. It has never been entirely understood why and how that happens but the essence is that sometimes you get this first impression if you will like or dislike a person. The Muggles have an expression in that direction: 'The chemistry is right'.

It is on you to figure out if you and Mister Potter will get along or not. However given the fact that you even noticed it, is a clear indication that it was a strong reaction."

McGonagall said with a knowing smile. She was already sure what the outcome would be. In all her time teaching at Hogwarts she had seen some students hanging about each other from day one. Most of them later got married if there wasn't an arranged marriage and even then some had decided to elope rather than leaving someone they loved.

It was a solemn Kelly that left Professor McGonagall's office and went to meet her friends. Somehow she had hoped that the soul bind story would be true but at least she was 100% sure that she and Harry got along more than well and when she had learned to transform herself she could run with him and prowl through the grounds of Hogwarts.

Tomorrow would be Friday and after their last lesson she would go to the library and check out the two recommended books. Maybe she would even order her own copies. Then she would start reading as much as she could and start the process as soon as possible.

"You smell sad." Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said you smell sad."

"Why? I'm not sad. I'm just lost in thought that is all. Professor McGonagall has recommended two books on Animagi. I'm going to check them out tomorrow so if anyone of you wants to join me feel free." She said with a smile.

Harry however sniffed the air again and was convinced that there was something she hadn't said.

Dinner was a lively activity as always. It was the meal of the day that most students appeared to at almost the same time. Some skipped breakfast to get half an hour more to sleep. Some skipped lunch and just grabbed a sandwich or something similar. Dinner? Almost every student sat in the Great Hall. It was even more so after Halloween. Everyone was waiting for the next big thing to happen.

However sometimes it were the small things that could cause the widest impacts. This evening the house elves had prepared meat loafs. Unfortunately they were too tasty and soon a run on them had started. Before the elves could prepare more they were already gone.

One of the last pieces on the Gryffindor table had awoken Harry's predatory instincts. He wanted to snatch it with his fork but unfortunately Dean Thomas had spotted it a second earlier and his fork had already sunk into it.

Harry stared into his eyes and let out a snarl. It was his prey and he should eat it not the contender.

"Harry." Kelly hissed. She hoped he would snap out of whatever it was. It wouldn't do for him to lose control in the Great Hall during dinner.

Harry had felt edgy the whole day, or to be completely honest for quite some time now. He wanted to run. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to fight. He had been able to contain this rage all day but now Dean was at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Harry felt his shoes rip as his claws extended ready to kill to defend what was rightfully his.

He was unaware of the crowd he had already attracted.

His eyes had turned into his Raptor eyes and when Dean noticed them he backed off. 'Good the prey knew where its place was.' He thought.

"Harry!" He heard the urging voices of his pack. He had learned early on that it was good to listen to the rest of the pack and so he hissed: "Yes?"

"Harry, you need to relax, please!" Kelly begged and Hermione and Neville added something similar.

It was only when Kelly gently touched his arm that he realised that he wasn't on Isla Sorna but in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The red haze had lifted a bit but it still clouded most of his mind.

"Oh no." Harry whispered and in embarrassment he fled the Hall. Immediately whispered murmurs spread around and soon caught onto the other tables.

A look to the teacher's table showed Harry's friends that this exchange hadn't gone unnoticed but since nothing actually had happened most teachers had returned to their meals. Only Professor McGonagall and oddly enough Professor Quirrell were still looking at them or the door through which Harry had escaped.

Kelly could understand McGonagall but Quirrell?

Harry ran until his lungs started to hurt. He looked around to see where he had run to and realised that he was on the edge of the forest. His instincts must have led him closer to his pack.

The transformation was almost instant. He relished the return of his heightened senses. He could smell his packs both Raptor and human. He could smell dozens of prey.

The twilight under the trees had lost its shadows and eeriness. He loved it. In it he would be almost invisible to his prey until it was too late for it to escape.

His strong legs flexed and the sickle-shaped claw clicked the ground in anticipation. With a barked screech he ran into the forest to find his pack.

The pack's trail was easy to find. He had years of experience of doing that. Their smell was a second nature to him. Soon he had found their trails on the ground. He could even make out who had run on the left and who on the right side of their path.

However something was off... The tracks showed no signs of injury but they were agitated just like he was. They had been unsure of what to do. Usually they would have chosen fight over flight, only in the case of much much bigger foes or enemies that had far too superior numbers would they retreat.

The trees passed in a blur. Harry was only focused on finding his pack. He couldn't risk that they were revealed to the public or worse that they got hurt.

He finally found them in a natural cave. It was strange. When they had been on the island they would only enter a cave when they were sure that worthwhile prey was in it.

'Something must have scared them terribly.' Harry thought as he advanced into the cave.

He immediately felt the effects of the cave. It was getting too cold even for the Warming Charm. He would have to get them out of here as quickly as possible. At least there was no wind to disperse their scent.

He found them in the farthest corner. It was as he had feared. They were completely terrified and now that there was no way to escape they attacked.

The fight was short but savage. A lot of snarling and barking followed by some leaped attacks and biting.

All three of them had their scratches. Harry thanked everything and everyone for the thick hide Raptors possessed. Wounds like these on a human body would definitely leave grisly scars or worse. However Harry realised that he would need to train to fight in his Raptor form more often and to trust his instincts some more.

For now Harry had established his dominance again. A barked command and the other two Raptors 'told him' what had happened.

It were a series of concepts in a row that would have made it difficult for a pure human to decipher but he, Harry, had grown up with them.

A wooden nest on the edge of the forest close to a stone nest

A dangerous scent

A flying predator

Fire and ashes

Harry was deep in thought. The concept of nest could only mean a house... There was only one possibility. The castle and the Gamekeeper's hut.

A flying predator? Something that could be dangerous to adolescent Raptors? Sure there had been Pterodactyl on the island and they could be dangerous to hatchlings but now?

And fire and ashes? Now that made no sense. Fire could be dangerous but here up north close to winter? You could be glad to get two adjacent days without rain or snow!

Together the three Raptors left the cave. To get them to calm down some more they hunted for a while. Harry didn't care that it was probably after curfew. A part of him revelled on the fact that prey in this forest was elusive. It made the hunting more fun.

After a few hours he forced his pack towards the edge of the forest and the wooden nest.

He had to push them but in the end they reluctantly moved. The three of them lurked in the high grass close by.

Harry sniffed the air. They had been correct. His instincts screamed at him to flee. Yet somehow the scent was familiar, like a distant distant relative who you only see once a year yet you remember them immediately.

There was the scent of fire and burned feathers... No... Burnt hair.

He crept closer inch by inch. The scent got stronger and stronger mixed with human sweat, a dog and other scents he had smelled at Hogwarts.

With one eye he briefly looked into the hut. In a small basket something wriggled and writhed. It had scales but no feathers. It had wings yet a snout that looked like a cross breed between Raptor and Tyrannosaurus. It was still just a hatchling but Harry could understand why his pack members were scared.

He had heard about that thing in Defence Against the Dark Arts. A dragon. He didn't know much about them since they had only briefly covered them.

He would have to ask his friends tomorrow... That is if they still wanted him as a friend.

Harry didn't dare to return to the Common Room so he and the two Raptors spent the night together. It was a good thing however since it was the first night with harsh frost. He would need to find a different solution for them really really soon.

Harry nuzzled them goodbye and returned to the Great Hall in his human form. Since he was the first to enter he tried to do a quick Reparo Spell on his shoes. It worked... somehow... but he wasn't sure if they would hold much longer.

Since he had spent several hours in his Raptor form his heightened senses lingered for a while. He could make out scents that he instinctively connected with Hogwarts. There was a larger amount of fear. Most likely by students who hadn't done their homework or who dreaded essays or tests. There was a cacophony of smells that could always be found around humans. Sweat, Grim, Soap, Human food.

There was something he had never smelled before. It was almost human but it wasn't something he had ever smelled before. It smelled of magic and was buzzing in and out of the Great Hall.

Before the door opened he could smell them. They were worried. Were they worried about him or were they worried that he had dared to return Harry wondered. There would only be one possibility to find out. He would have to remain seated and await their reactions.

Kelly, Neville and Hermione had worried about Harry. Last night they hadn't dared to follow him. The three of them had seen how close Harry had been to transform into a Raptor and that wouldn't have been fun.

Having lost their appetite they had returned to the Common Room hoping Harry would soon return, but it hadn't happened.

However they were attacked by Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley for being friends with 'that freak'. Snarling in the Great Hall and fighting over a piece of meat loaf and then running away like a little chicken.

It had taken them all of their willpower to resist cursing the two boys on the spot.

They had gone to bed and had a restless night and when Neville shook his head that Harry hadn't returned they were worried even more.

Kelly knew that Harry had survived on an island with the biggest predators Muggles had ever seen, yet this was something completely different. There were Werwolfs, Centaurs and what not in and around the castle.

With a sinking feeling they went down to the Great Hall and after that? They all, even Hermione, weren't sure if they could concentrate on classes that day.

They entered the Great Hall and let their eyes roam but when their eyes set on the lone form of Harry they all ran to him laughing crying and hugged the air out of him.

"Harry where have you been?" Kelly asked.

"Good to see you back, Harry." Hermione whispered through her tears.

"Now that he is back can we please curse Ron and Dean?" Neville asked resulting in a raised eyebrow from Harry and a mild chiding from Hermione.

Harry felt relieve. They still seemed to want to be his friends and it seemed that they had been worried about him.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Sorry for running away like that. I was just too angry and embarrassed. I was too close to transforming. I... I couldn't risk it."

"What have you done this night?" Neville asked.

"I was with the... others. There is something I need to tell you. I believe that the Gamekeeper has hatched a dragon."

This resulted in gasps far louder than he had expected.

"But Harry that is illegal!" Neville said with urgency. "We have to do something."

"I know! THEY are afraid of it. It's something I've never seen before. They even attacked a T-Rex without fear, but that hatchling made them run into a cave. They almost froze to death. By the way we have to find a different location for them. Even with the Warming Charm it is getting too cold."

After having finished their breakfast the four friends made their way to their classes. It was a quiet group that entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room. Every one of them was lost in their own problem.

Neville thought about ways to get rid of the dragon. He thought about sending and anonymous tip to the teachers. It would be harsh since Hagrid seemed to be a nice guy, although no one had much to do with him, but at least he was always friendly.

Kelly anxiously awaited the moment she could finally go and get the books. She would read as much as possible and then talk about it with Hermione. She wasn't the brightest witch in their generation for nothing.

Harry thought of places where he could let the Raptors live, at least until the winter was over. He couldn't just put them in an abandoned class room and he had no clue on how to send them back to the island. They had to run and hunt for themselves.

Hermione had parts of her mind distributed amongst all her friends' problems... and on their subjects of course.

When Professor Quirrell came into the room he was severely limping. In combination with his stuttering he caused laughter amongst his students, yet Harry tensed up. He smelled blood and it was rather fresh.

'He couldn't have encountered the Raptors since they are secure in the forest. But what did cause the wound? The scent is familiar... Dog... But there is only one dog near the castle and that is in the Gamekeeper's hut. Maybe he tried to get the dragon?' Harry thought. It would be something they would have to keep an eye on.

After their lessons ended for that week the four friends sat down in the Common Room to discuss what they were going to do.

"I will go to the library to see if they have the books McGonagall recommend and if they aren't there I need a way to order them. Maybe my father can give me an advance on my birthday money. Hermione, do you know any good shops to order books from?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, I thought you would never ask. My parents had to drag me out of Flourish and Blotts but I was able to grab one of their catalogues." Hermione said with a hint of a blush.

"No need to blush, Hermione. We already know that you love books." Neville said with a laugh. "By the way, I fear we will have to send an anonymous letter to someone like McGonagall or even the Headmaster telling them that Hagrid has a dragon in his hut. It is just too dangerous. Even small dragons are known to lay small villages in ashes." Neville urged.

The friends nodded sadly. Although no one of them had much contact with Hagrid he seemed like a nice if simple man.

"Has anyone an idea where we could put the Raptors during the winter months? It is just too cold for them." Harry asked.

"Mmmmh... the warmest place would most likely be the Greenhouses." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione did you hear what you just said? The Greenhouses? They are in use!" Kelly said.

"But imagine... 'Professor Sprout there is a Raptor gnawing on my flower pot'."

This had the four friends laugh but it soon stopped when they remembered the fight against the Troll in the lavatory. A Raptor in something that was rather close to his natural habitat would be truly terrifying.

The four friends left the Common Room together. Hermione and Kelly would be going to the library to check out the books. Neville wanted to write the letter and Harry wanted to wander around the castle to clear his mind and maybe get an idea of where to put the Raptors.


	5. Raptors scared the cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Futago no Akuma Shimai: Wow! Thank you very much... making me blush here. So no pressure, right? :)**

 **Buizel79: Yes they would be, but unfortunately they are in use...**

 **FunnyDs1: Thank you and here you are!**

 **MWRANDOM: Sorry to hear that, but I can reassure you that I have a plan that will reveal everything.**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

Sarah hesitantly approached the Ministry of Magic. It was the first time in ten years that she was back in England. Initially she had sworn to herself never to return but now that she knew that at least her son was still alive she had to return at least until she had been able to sort through some of the files concerning him and the investigations after the attack on her house.

The ride in the phone box was always a bit awkward but she just couldn't bring herself to apparate. She had gone so long without apparating and had never missed it one second.

"Please state your name and your business at the Ministry." The female voice addressed her.

"My name is Sarah Harding and I'm here to claim the Guardianship over Harry Potter and to look into the file concerning the attack on Lily, James and Harry Potter on October 31st 1981."

Her heart broke when she said her husbands name. It still hurt too much.

"Thank you! Visitors are requested to present their wands for inspection at the front desk." The cool voice stated.

The phone box sank down into the ground and soon opened into the great atrium of the Ministry.

With disdain she looked at the statue of magical brothers. The moment she had seen it for the first time she had realised that it was a farce and a clear indication of the bigotry and chauvinistic attitude many wizards still held up high.

She approached the desk where a bored looking young man was sitting and aimlessly gazing at the Daily Prophet.

Sarah had to clear her throat several times to get his attention.

"Yes?" He drawled in annoyance. Sarah had to wonder why? He had looked bored before and now he was annoyed?

"I'm here to have my wand inspected."

"Just put it in the machine."

A few moments later the machine spat out a small piece of parchment.

"Ten and Three quarters, willow and unicorn hair Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Good. Have a good day." And with that he returned to his newspaper.

Sarah turned her back in indignation and went to the elevators where a legend told her where she had to go to.

The archives were on a lower level where not many people wanted to go when they had the chance to avoid them. However she would use that fact to her advantage.

The witch sitting at the desk looked at her in surprise. She was an elderly lady who most likely had been sent here to have few quiet months before her retirement.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you? Are you lost?" She asked with an almost brittle voice.

"Oh, no, I'm not lost. I wanted to have a look at the files concerning the attack on the Potters ten years ago."

Her eyes widened.

"Why would you want to do that? Such a gruesome event although it freed us from the most evil Dark Lord England has ever seen."

"Yes, I know. We all lost someone dear to us. I lost a good friend, her husband and my godson."

"Oh, dear... Oh dear. I didn't know that young Harry had another godmother. Only that he had Sirius Black who later got locked up in prison for betraying the Potters and killing Peter Pettigrew. Don't worry though. Young Harry is still alive and is attending Hogwarts at the moment."

Sarah had to stifle a cry. Sirius was in Azkaban? For killing Peter?

'Oh, Sirius what have you done?! You always have been the first one to rush into action. At least Peter has got what he deserved.' She thought coldly and immediately chided herself for that thought.

"You know, Lily never made it public that I was a second Godmother. It's due to her Muggle heritage. Many children there have a godfather AND a godmother."

"Ok. Just give me a second to find the corresponding files."

The elderly lady bristled off into the back. It took her almost fifteen minutes to return with the files.

Sarah took the files to a nearby desk and started to look through them and what she found made her stomach churn. Just minutes after her departure Dumbledore had been in her house and checked on them and retrieved Harry from the ruins. The investigation by the Aurors showed that no remains of the Dark Lord or his wand had been found. Lily and James Potter had officially been declared dead and Harry was sent to live with his only remaining relatives the Dursleys. It was later stated that their wills had been sealed until Harry became of age to claim his inheritance. The official notion was to prevent anyone from abusing Harry's vulnerability to claim it.

A quick Gemini Spell allowed Lilly to get a copy of the documents. She thanked the lady and went to the appropriate office to get the Guardianship over Harry transferred to Sarah Harding.

She was beyond angry. Their will had clearly stated that in the event of their untimely death Harry should have never been placed with the Dursleys and yet the official records indicated that it had happened.

'If Dumbledore sent him to the Dursleys how did Harry end up on Isla Sorna?' Sarah wondered.

The rest of the morning didn't ho as planned however. The office of guardianship immediately refused her attempt to get the guardianship over Harry Potter. The reasons given were the fact that there was no official record of her being the godmother of Harry Potter. Furthermore he already had a godfather in Sirius Black and a second one was beyond ridiculous. And to add to that they didn't see a reason to have the guardianship stripped from Albus Dumbledore who was a respected member of society AND headmaster of Harry Potter at the moment while she was an unknown woman from the colonies.

Sarah felt conflicted. She could reveal her true identity and reclaim Harry and open her position to attacks for being a bad mother or she could wait until she had gathered enough information why she was a better guardian for Harry than Dumbledore. It wasn't that she mistrusted him but Harry was HER son.

She decided there and then to first pay her sister a visit and then visit Sirius in Azkaban. Maybe after having spoken to him would she have an idea of what to do next.

With a sick feeling she apparated as close to her sister's home as she dared. However the closer she got she never felt the usual tingle of passing through the threshold of a ward. Either it had failed that long ago that even the last sparks had already dissipated or there had never been one.

She rang the bell and waited.

Slowly the door opened to reveal the form of her sister. Petunia Evans, now Dursley had always been lean but the years with her husband had turned that lean figure almost bony.

"Lilly? What are you doing here? We don't want your kind here."

"I know dear sister but it is rather important and as soon I have checked on something I'm off and you will never see me again."

"Fine, come in and be quick about it."

The interior of the house was as neat as the outside. Nothing was out of place and every surface gleamed in the winter sun.

"Petunia have you or your husband ever been tasked with caring for my son?" Lilly asked with a feeling of dread.

"Why? You are still alive and if someone had given him to us he would have been straight to an orphanage. I think I made it quite clear the last time we saw each other that we don't want anything to do with you or your kind."

Lilly nodded. Below that table she had slowly drawn her wand to check her sister for any signs of mind magic, but when the results were negative she nodded again. Her sister really didn't like her but at least she was being honest.

She thank her sister and left the house.

'So someone has picked up Harry somewhere along the path between our house and the Dursleys. But who?'

Sarah apparated to the dock where she would take a small boat to Azkaban Island. She had dreaded the moment even more than the meeting with her sister. The first time she had heard of this island she had felt revolted and every time thereafter the nausea had only increased.

But what she dreaded most was meeting Sirius. She was almost sure that he would hate her for not speaking up earlier. For not saving him from ten years of hell.

Was she doing the right thing? She could only hope for the best.

The journey was uneventful although it grew colder the closer she got to the island. She could already see the Dementors swooping around the fortress.

The entrance room was surprisingly warm and free of the cold fear caused by Dementors. Three armed Aurors were sitting in a small cubicle and Sarah could make out three Patroni patrolling the room shielding it from the Dementors' influence.

The moment she entered the room the Aurors sat up from their slightly slouched position.

"Good day, ma'am. What can we do for you?" One of them asked.

"Ah, yes...mh... My name is Sarah Harding and I want to meet with Sirius Black. I was a good friend of Lilly and James Potter."

The Auror looked her up and down.

"It is quite unusual for someone to deliberately come to Azkaban to visit someone and then Sirius Black of all people. We will see what we can do for you. Unfortunately you will have to surrender your wand for the duration of your visit and you will have to be searched for weapons and other contraband."

Sarah nodded grimly and the Auror nodded to one of his colleagues who got up and disappeared with one of the Patroni. Almost immediately the room grew a bit colder and the shadows grew darker.

The search was humiliating but if it was necessary she would endure it. The Auror took her to a visitation room and left her there. The Auror in the room assumed position and drew his wand.

Sarah had to wait for several minutes until finally the other door opened to reveal the dishevelled dirty and gaunt figure of Sirius Black. Sarah immediately felt tears run down her face. She had always remembered Sirius as the fun-loving, lively, Prankster but this was just a hollow shell with almost dead eyes.

The Auror pushed Sirius down into the seat and locked his shackles to the table. Sarah felt the effect of them even though she wasn't wearing them. They suppressed even the tiniest flicker of magic and that was to further the punishments of those incarcerated here. Being cut off from your magic was worse than the fear of death itself.

The Auror who had brought Sirius in departed and so it was only Sarah, Sirius and the Guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice was an almost inaudible whisper.

"My name is Sarah Harding and I was a good friend of Lily and James Potter and I want answers."

The moment she had spoken the first words a spark had returned into Sirius' eyes and Sarah had to shake her head slightly to stop him from bursting out that she was in fact Lily.

Sarah lowered her voice and whispered:"I'm so terribly sorry Sirius but I only recently learned that you were imprisoned here. I know it doesn't make up for what you endured but I will try to do it anyway."

Sirius nodded.

"Tell me what happened after you betrayed the Potters? Tell me why you betrayed them." Sarah said in a normal voice and fake anger. Sirius remembering Lilly's temper flinched back.

"I didn't betray them! I remained loyal to them and I didn't kill Peter Pettigrew."

"Sure and you really believe that I will believe you? I assume that a trial by Veritaserum would have proven that, so don't try to pull this crap with me!"

"There never was a trial! I was just carried off to here. I have waited for one since then."

"Sure... I will see into that!" Sarah lowered her voice again. "I will get you out of here!"

"I believe we are finished here." She said to the guarding Auror and left the room feeling troubled.

The moment the boat hit the shore again Sarah apparated away to have a word with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

In his cell in Azkaban Sirius Black smiled for the first time since he had been brought here. Sure, he should feel at least a bit angry for Lily having abandoned him here

like that but now he knew that she was still alive and was doing everything she could to get him out of here.

* * *

The teens were on the prowl through Hogwarts trying to solve their own problems.

Kelly and Hermione had entered the library. Since this was clearly Hermione's territory Kelly let her take the lead.

The aisles of musty tomes and grimmoires seemed to whisper their secrets to them, or at least that was what Hermione always felt.

They found the books quickly enough but unfortunately they both were in disastrous conditions. They would do for now but it would be best to order new copies for themselves.

"Hey, Hermione, when I start the reading and training to become an Animagus will you join me? I'm afraid that I may misread something and beside it will be extremely cool. Imagine turning into a dinosaur yourself or any animal for that matter."

Hermione looked at Kelly with delight. Not only did she love reading and especially advanced subjects, it would give her the opportunity to do something with Kelly who she had liked from early on... and she HAD a point turning into an animal sounded wicked cool.

She nodded and together they started to look through the books being careful when turning the brittle and loose pages. They decided to skip the history of the Animagus Transformation and turned their attention on the first steps on becoming one. Of course they both knew that once they had ordered their own copies of the book Hermione would see to it that she learned the history part by heart, just like she had done with Hogwarts: A History.

Professor McGonagall had been correct. The Transformation into an animal, especially if they weighed much more or less than a human, was very difficult. The process took several long meditation phases to find your inner animal and then you had to drink a certain potion that made your physical body malleable similar to the Polyjuice Potion and then it would take months if not years to get your own body to accept that it had a second form to which it could change.

"Kelly, I believe there must be a different way to achieve the transformation."

"Huh? What makes you say that? I always thought that you would stick to the rules, especially when they are written in a book." Kelly mocked with a smile.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha... Think about it. Harry was just a bit over a year old when he first changed and he was able to retain that form for almost ten years. Ok, given that his body hadn't had that long to 'get used to itself' it still remains that he had been able to transform on his own."

Kelly looked impressed. She really hadn't thought about it. She had no idea how they could make that happen but it was an angle they would have to investigate.

"Say how about we stick to the official process.. at least for now and we will talk with Harry about what he remembers and we will try to use our magic to... let's call it... accelerate the process. Even if that doesn't work art least we can gain some deeper understanding of our magic and our cores."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look impressed. The two girls spend the rest of the day to read their two books and even checked on the books around them.

At the end of the day they had tons of notes and had decided that they would check with the boys and would try to make a plan over the weekend and to speak with Professor McGonagall after Monday's lesson.

Neville's steps felt heavy with doubt the closer he got to the Owlery. He had always been a kind-hearted boy and never liked sneaks or being one but in this case it was necessary. A dragon, even a young one could turn into a disaster pretty soon. Dragons were known to be pretty resistant to magic and could spit fire pretty much from day one.

He had reached the owlery and had started to write the letter when he came to a sudden and terrifying realisation. If he were to write the letter just like that Dumbledore or McGonagall could realise that it was him that had written the letter.

He picked a new page of parchment and tried to disguise his handwriting as good as possible. Sending off one of the school owls was the easiest part.

Harry strolled through the castle. His mind always came back to the Greenhouses. They would be perfect to be honest. They had the right temperature, the right humidity and looked almost like their home on the island. The problem however was that they were in use by the Herbology Classes and they had no opportunity for the Raptors to hunt, except for students and a teacher. Harry was sure that THEY would have no reservation to hunt them.

He had reached the seventh floor and began pacing back and forth. He glared angrily at the tapestry of a human and trolls in tutus, as if it personally had presented him with his dilemma.

Suddenly he stopped. There was a familiar scent. It felt like home. Flowers he now knew had been extinct for aeons. Wet earth and a faint hint of salt in the air. Warmth flooded the corridor and cool mist seeped out from under door that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Harry turned towards the door and carefully opened it. He stood in a small clearing of a warm jungle. Harry let his instincts take over and changed. He felt the familiar rush of heightened senses. Smell, sight, hearing and something that couldn't be compared to human senses.

The illusion was almost perfect. It was warm and humid enough, yet there was nothing alive in here. Nothing for the others to hunt. Of course they could try to smuggle something to them.

Harry looked around and then he noticed a second door that had appeared close to the one he had entered through. It was smaller than the average human door and the door knob was even lower. Harry changed back and gingerly opened it.

He had to crouch a bit but it fitted. Harry stood in a small winding staircase. Having not many other options Harry followed it down.

There were no other doors until he had reached the lowest point. Here he found an equally small door that swung open easily. Harry stood in a large stone chamber where dozens of tiny creatures with bat like ears and huge eyes were happily working away. The smell of burning wood and food gave Harry a clear indication of where the stairs had led him.

One of the creatures... ,Professor McGonagall had said something not that long ago... a house-elf?, came over to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Hello, what can Trilly be doing for you?"

"Oh, ah... Sorry that I stumbled upon the kitchen... Mmh.. If I were to ask for a meat loaf would I get one?"

"I can prepare a piece for you, master."

"Oh thank you not right now and I wasn't talking about a piece... more like a whole one."

The creature's huge eyes became even wider.

"A whole meat loaf? Of course, master." Trilly said.

"Thank you, Trilly and now I will no longer keep you from your work." Harry said with a smile.

He left the strange house elves to their work and returned to the jungle room.

'That would solve the feeding problem. Of course it isn't ideal since they can't hunt but better than nothing. I will need to go running with them some more then.' Harry thought happily until he remembered that he or they had to somehow get the Raptors into that room. He gulped. It was something he would need to speak with his friends about.

Harry spend the rest of the afternoon running around as a Raptor. It was an experience full of nostalgia and when it was evening Harry left the room with a laughing and a crying eye.

He returned to the Common Room where he met with Kelly and Hermione. A few minutes later Neville entered the room and came over to them.

"Sorry I lost track of time. I was watching some peregrine falcon hunting and was mesmerized." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile, but seeing the smiles by his friends made him relax.

"That would be nice, you know. Being able to fly without having to rely on brooms. Open the windows and just jump out and soar away."

The friends except Harry nodded. Harry had never gotten the hang of flying. He could jump pretty far and was very agile while in the air but on a broom he felt vulnerable.

"Hey, Kelly, would you mind if I were to tag along your training to become an Animagus?" Neville asked.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. By the way Hermione could you please get a catalogue I want to order the books."

Hermione nodded and darted off to return with several catalogues. "I've brought all of them. Maybe we find something else we need or something that peaks our interest."

"I have found a room here in the castle where we can put Them at least until winter is over." Harry announced when the Common Room had emptied a bit. He immediately had his friends' interest.

"It will be a bit dangerous since we need to bring them up to the seventh floor but I have found a room that contains a jungle and also a staircase to the kitchens."

His friends looked at Harry in confusion. They had seen some weird things in their few months at Hogwarts but THAT sounded a bit too strange.

"I will show you the room tomorrow and maybe we can transfer Them at night or something."

The next morning Harry woke to to windows of his dorm being completely frozen over. It would have to happen that night or it would most likely be too late for the Raptors and he would most likely have to do it on his own since They wouldn't and couldn't comprehend what was happening around Them.

"Can we do anything, Harry?" Kelly asked him when he told his friends of his plan during breakfast.

"No, unfortunately not. It will be dangerous as it is but at least I will know that you are save. Once I have them in their new home I will take you to them, but you will have to listen to everything I say while in with them!" Harry gave them a reassuring smile.

All through the day Harry couldn't concentrate and was fidgeting on his seat earning him detention with Professor Snape and scathing remarks from several of his Professors. Harry didn't care for the remarks but the detention could prove problematic. It would have to happen after he got off it that night and so with a sinking feeling Harry made his way down to the dungeons after dinner. He could hear the Slytherins laugh at his expense but he didn't care.

'Just get it over with and you can save Them.' Harry repeated like a mantra in his head.

The detention itself was not that bad although Kelly most likely would have disagreed with his opinion. Snape made him clean cauldrons by hand. It was hard work that got him sweating but at least Snape didn't make any derogatory remarks on him like he did during classes.

It was close to ten o'clock when he was finally released and instead of going to the Gryffindor Tower he passed through the Entrance Hall and hoped that the door was unlocked. When he stood outside he changed. The crisp cold air filled his lungs giving him many information to which he had been blind as a human.

He could make out his pack in the forest and soon found them huddled together under a thick group of trees seeking cover from the elements.

He nuzzled with them and tried to convey to them the concept that it would be best for them to follow him into the great stone nest made by the two-legs.

The three of them passed through the darkness like shadows and only the silence of birds and other animals gave any indication that three large predators were passing by.

They ran across the grass in front of the main entrance to reduce the risk of being seen. The most dangerous moment was when Harry had to change back to open the door. Usually he would have been able to open a normal door in his Raptor form but the nature of this door made a change inevitable.

During the journey through the castle Harry had to be a bit rougher with his pack members. They had to sniff every corner and were often tempted to stroll of in one or the other direction following an enticing scent. Harry would have to make sure that they couldn't escape the room and wander around.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the seventh floor and the tapestry with the trolls but to Harry's dread there was no door. He paced in front of it several times and was getting desperate when he heard a small noise behind him.

"Meow?"

He spun around to see the yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. Before he could stop them his pack was immediately chasing the now scared cat. Harry jumped up and followed them through corridors and up and down stairs. The cat was mewling in fear and Harry could make out the rasping breaths of Mister Filch. It would have been fun since no one actually liked the caretaker or his cat, if the situation hadn't been that dire.

'It is all getting out of control. It is all getting out of control.' Harry thought as he was finally able to push one of the Raptors into a wall that left it dazed. Not having the time to relax Harry continued his chase and was soon able to gain ground on the other Raptor.

Harry leaped up and crashed into it and down onto the ground. What followed was a series of snaps and snarls.

Luckily enough the cat had managed to escape by now and so Harry was able to make the Raptor snap out of its frenzy. Together they returned to their other member and they prowled back to the tapestry.

With relieve Harry noticed that the door had finally appeared and the familiar mist was coming from under the door. Using the agile claws Harry opened it and the Raptors ran into the forest and almost out of sight.

Harry changed back and went down to the kitchens to retrieve some meat for them. If the house-elves minded him at that time of night they didn't show. In fact Harry got the impression that they were glad to be able to help him.

Harry returned to the jungle and congratulated himself on a job well done but from thereon his luck left him. The moment he stepped out of the room and passed around a corner he walked right into a man in a billowing black cloak, Professor Snape.

"What do we have here? A young Gryffindor? Outside? After Curfew? Harry Potter even? I knew you would be trouble from the moment you sat foot into this castle. Strutting around just like your arrogant father! Minerva will be so pleased."

With a sinking feeling they went over to Professor McGonagall's office. They were greeted by an already annoyed McGonagall who was berating Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Minerva. Look what I have found. A young Gryffindor on the prowl... Mister Malfoy what are you doing here? Minerva I believe he will be my responsibility."

"No, Severus...Harry Potter? What are you doing outside after curfew?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I just couldn't sleep and I was wandering around and must have forgotten the time."

"A likely story." Snape snarled.

"That will be 50 points each and a detention tomorrow night." Professor McGonagall declared.

"Each?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. Although your intentions may have been well meant but you were still outside after curfew. Mister Potter, I can't tell you how disappointed I am at the moment. I have thought better of you."

Harry wasn't sure why but he felt a bit ashamed. Not only had he disappointed Professor McGonagall who he respected in a way, but also he had been caught alone by a bigger predator. In the wild that usually meant that you were dead or severely wounded.

At least no one had seen him as a Raptor or the Raptors except for a scared cat.


	6. I know that scent!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Review Answers:**

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I'm coming to that in this chapter, but thanks for the reminder.**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin: Don't worry the net is drawn closer.**

 **Futago no Akuma Shimai: Thanks again for your kind review. Sirius will soon be getting his trial.**

 **InsanityPie: We will come to that soon (not this chapter though). I think Neville is more afraid of dragons because he has heard more about them than dinosaurs, but his reaction to a T-Rex could be quite funny :)**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

Getting a meeting with Amelia Bones was pretty easy. The moment Sarah had entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she already saw her.

"Alex, I need the files on..." Amelia Bones addressed a young Auror sitting at the front desk but stopped dead in her track when she had spotted Sarah standing in the door.

"Ma'am? Which files do you need?" Alex asked.

"Never mind! I will come back to them later. You, with me. Now!" Amelia ordered pointing one of her long and slender fingers at Sarah.

Sarah felt her heart racing. She had hoped that Amelia didn't recognise her after all those years but it seemed that her hopes had been in vain.

The office was a clean and ordered place. Three quills, a bottle of ink, an official seal were all the things on Amelia's desk. But Amelia had always been like that, even when they had been younger. Sarah wasn't able to hide a smile when memories of easier times returned.

Amelia Bones locked the door behind them and applied several locking and anti-eavesdropping Charms on it.

In slow deliberate yet slightly angry movements Amelia went over to her desk and sat down behind it. She looked Sarah deep in the eyes and for several minutes no one dared to say a word.

"Lily? Is that really you?" Amelia finally asked.

Sarah sensed the sorrow in that question and felt her own sorrow return with a vengeance. She gulped hard and nodded.

Before Sarah could react Amelia had reached over the desk and slapped her hard.

"How could you?! How could you?! All these years I have believed you to be dead. Every night I see yours and James' faces. And now you just stroll into my office. I want an explanation and I want it now!" Amelia almost screeched but then she flung herself around the table at Sarah and started crying.

It took both women several minutes until they had calmed down enough.

"Why? How? Please tell me what happened that night." Amelia dry sobbed. She had never felt that vulnerable, not even on her first mission as an Auror raiding a lair of Death Eaters.

"That is part of why I came here today." Sarah explained.

"We were betrayed..."

"Yes, by Sirius Black." Amelia spat with disgust.

"No! That is why I'm here. We were betrayed by Peter. He was our Secret Keeper. We have switched them in the last minute, because we thought that Sirius may have been too obvious.

That night HE came to our house. He blasted the door out of its hinges and killed James before he could cast any spell. HE then came up to Harry's room where I was about to tuck him away. I'm not so sure about the events that followed.

I had drawn my wand and had barely conjured a wall between me and HIM when it was destroyed and I was flung backwards. I woke up in the burning remains of our house. James was dead and when I looked down into the crib I saw Harry's lifeless form in it... and... and... Amelia, I just couldn't go on like that... I... We... We were targeted just because I was no pureblood.

I believed my whole world to be dead... So I left. I changed my name and started living in Muggle America. I had a wonderful career yet my family was dead or at least so I thought. A few months ago I encountered my son under circumstances no one would believe. He didn't know much about that night...of course not how could he. I was with him when he got his letter to Hogwarts and I helped him as good as I could.

After he had left for school I returned to my old life but I had the feeling that it was void now that I knew that Harry was still alive. I started to fix my life and make my return possible or at least that Harry could live with me again, but who would give the Boy-Who-Lived to a woman from the 'Colonies' with no family-ties to him.

I tried to find Sirius and I was shocked to learn that he had been locked up in Azkaban. I spoke with him and he told me about him never having received a trial and after that I came here." Sarah said feeling exhausted.

Apart from the first interjection Amelia Bones had remained quiet.

"That's not possible. I'm pretty sure that Sirius Black has received a trial. Let me check."

Amelia got up and went over to her door. She opened it and asked the Auror:"Alex, I need the files on Sirius Black."

A few moments later the Auror opened the door. "Sorry, but we don't have any files on Sirius Black." He said almost timidly.

"WHAT?!" Amelia Bones exclaimed.

"Sorry, there is only the reference on Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, and the files for Mitchell Blaines."

Amelia started swearing under her breath:"Dammit! Stupid Crouch. Even he can't be that stupid... Thank you, Alex."

After the Auror had left Amelia turned back to Sarah.

"What are you going to do now? I will have a stern word with Mister Crouch."

"I don't know. I think it will be the best if Lily Potter stays dead for the time being. It will make my position too vulnerable to attacks that claim me to be a bad mother for leaving my son like that." Amelia nodded.

"I would like to have Sirius receive a fair trial and then he could return to his position as Godfather to Harry. I... I will most likely join them in Sirius' home and spend some time with my son."

"Do you want to join me? I will immediately go to Crouch."

Sarah fiercely nodded.

Together the two women left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to find Mister Crouch, who currently was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Ah, Amelia, so good to see you. What can I do for you?" Bartemious Crouch said jovially.

"We need to talk and I think it would be best if we did it in your or my office."

Mister Crouch pointed at his office.

"Mister Crouch, it has come to my attention that during your time as Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Head of the Wizengamot several people have been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Is that true?"

"Of course but it were different times then. We were in the midst of a Civil War. The Death Eaters of You-Know-Who were on a Killing Spree. What is the meaning of this question?"

"I will come to that! Did you or any of your subordinates order the imprisonment of suspects WITHOUT them receiving a fair trial?"

"Amelia, this is absurd. I would certainly NEVER do something like that." Crouch said feeling insulted.

"Then would you kindly tell me where the files on Sirius Black are?"

"They are in your office of course. Do you want to tell me that one of your Aurors has removed the file?"

"Bartemious, you know full well that it is impossible to remove the files from the office. They are written on special parchment enchanted to prevent exactly that. They are all copied for trials or hearings. That leaves only one possibility. There never has been a trial for Sirius Black."

Beads of sweat had started to appear on Crouch's forehead. He tried to act casually but for the trained eyes of Amelia Bones it was obvious that she had just prodded a Wasp nest of bad memories.

"Amelia, you have to understand. The case was pretty obvious. All the evidence pointed in this one direction. He had been found at the scene of Pettigrew's murder and several witnesses told us that Pettigrew had accused him of betraying the Potters."

"Have you or one of the Aurors questioned him under Veritaserum? Did any of you investigate? No? I didn't think so. We are done here. Just to make it clear: I WILL investigate. I WILL question Sirius Black and I will make sure that justice is done."

With that Amelia and Sarah left the office and a stunned Bartemious Crouch. It took him several minutes to recover from this shock and several minutes more to realise that the other woman had looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't point it but he would try to look into it.

"What are we going to do now?" Sarah asked Amelia.

"We will stop by my office and then we will travel to Azkaban. I know you have been there today but it is too important that we travel fast. Crouch is very ruthless when it comes to his career. He even sent his son to Azkaban without blinking... of course there had been massive evidence against him, but nevertheless."

In her office Amelia grabbed two small vials of liquid. One had a yellowish tint to it and the other one was of a light blue hue. With two raised fingers she ordered two of the Aurors who weren't going on patrol or had office duty to follow them.

They used a secure fireplace to travel directly to Azkaban. It was usually only used in case of emergencies on the island but at the moment Amelia didn't care. THIS was important.

The Aurors on the other side looked up in shock when the Head of their Department appeared with an Escort and the woman who had been here today.

"We need a room for interrogation and Sirius Black." Amelia ordered the Aurors. When no one moved she yelled:"NOW, Merlin be damned!"

This jolted the Aurors into action. A few minutes later they had a small room with a table and three chairs, a few pages of parchment and a Dicta Quill.

When they brought in Sirius Sarah noticed the small tear on Amelia's face before she was able to wipe it away. 'So the rumours had been true.' Sarah thought with a small smile.

"Mister Black, you are here to possibly correct a huge mistake. Do you consent on the use of Veritaserum during your questioning?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I do." Sirius answered in his raspy voice.

This first part of the questioning was signed by Amelia Bones and Alexander Smith on behalf of the Ministry and Sarah Harding as a witness and Sirius Black as the accused.

Amelia walked over to Sirius who readily opened his mouth to receive his dose of Veritaserum. Amelia carefully administered the three drops and returned to her seat.

"Mister Black, did you betray the Potters to the Dark Lord?"

"No, I would never do that."

"Mister Black have you been the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"No, we have switched to Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Mister Black, have you killed Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked, having the feeling that if the other things had turned out to be wrong maybe this would be wrong too.

"No, he transformed into a rat and fled through the sewers."

The Auror looked shocked. In this room one of the worst singular crimes in the recent history of the Wizarding World turned out to be wrong. This would have unforeseeable consequences.

"Mister Black, did you ever receive a trial for the crimes you have been accused of?"

"No, I have waited for that to happen ever since I was brought here."

"Thank you, Mister Black. I believe this will be all." Amelia Bones said as she got up to administer the antidote.

The moment Sirius returned to his normal state Amelia hugged Sirius dearly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ears.

"Don't worry, Ami. You had no part in it." Sirius said feeling relieved that he would soon be out of here.

"Aurors, keep him in a secure cell that is away from the Dementors. There is new evidence that suggests that this man is indeed innocent. I will return when a meeting with the Wizengamot is arranged and we can right this wrong.

The two women and the Auror left the island to organise what was needed. Sarah however felt insecure. She had learned that the current Head of the Wizengamot was none other than Albus Dumbledore and Sarah wasn't sure if she was ready to encounter him.

"Amelia? I'm not sure if I am ready to meet Dumbledore. To be honest I have my doubts about him at the moment. He has sealed our will and wanted to send Harry to live with my sister and I can tell you she hates magic and everything related to that."

Amelia Bones nodded slowly. She had always had some doubts about Dumbledore. Not on his intentions. She believed them to be nothing but good. However the man had amassed too much power for her liking, but that seemed to be the problem in the Wizarding World. Given the right circumstances it was too easy to gain too much power.

"Tell you what, I will tell them that we had an anonymous tip that turned out to be helpful to right a massive wrong. It will just take you to write a statement and we will figure out the rest, if you like."

Sarah nodded in relief.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and was happily sucking on one of his favourite Muggle treats. In his opinion life was good. The school ran optimally with just the few odd occurrences that were to be expected in a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

His plans for the Wizarding World were coming along greatly. The support for Muggleborns had never been greater. Harry Potter had returned to the Wizarding World and had made several connections that would soon proof to be helpful too. He had befriended the last son of a well respected pureblood family, a young Muggleborn girl that seemed to be a prodigy in everything related to scientific research and knowledge in general and there was this other odd girl coming from the colonies, although she claimed to be from a nation called 'The United States of America', but in all his years as a teacher Dumbledore had learned to let the children have their little fantasies.

His nightly musings however were interrupted when one of the portraits came running into its frame.

"Albus... Albus... We... We..." It panted.

Albus always was quite amused that a painting could run out of breath.

"Relax, Tiberius. What is it that is so urgent?" He asked the huffing wizard.

"We... We have a problem. This night the caretaker's cat has been chased by two-legged wingless dragons. I saw them up on the seventh floor."

"Wingless dragons? In this castle?" Dumbledore asked doubting the painting. The wizard Tiberius had been a great one and had done wonders for the advancement of the Wizarding World but unfortunately in the end he had lost it a bit. He had been known for his little delusions and his paranoid behaviour, although at that time it had been called odd since no one was really against him.

"Yes, wingless dragons. I saw them with my own eyes. They ran on their hind legs and chased that poor cat through the corridors and I believe one of them is that Potter kid you talked about." The portrait said in exasperation.

This peaked Dumbledore's interest. Whenever and wherever Harry Potter was concerned he had to pay extra attention. The boy was just too important to let anything slip.

"Tell me more. What makes you say that one of these 'dragons' was Harry Potter?" Dumbledore ordered with a stern voice.

It was a devastated Harry that returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not only had he lost his house a lot of points he had also earned himself a detention AND had been caught by a bigger predator. At least he had made sure that his pack was warm and save and Miss Norris was also save, although Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The cat had been and would most likely be a nuisance to every student in the castle.

When he entered the Common Room he could see that his friends sensed that something was wrong with him.

"Harry? What is wrong?" Kelly asked.

"I got caught by Snape and McGonagall. I will have to serve a huge detention tomorrow and I have lost us a lot of points." Harry explained.

His friends gathered around him to give him reassuring smiles and hugs but it was the scent he got from Kelly that made him truly relax. He wasn't sure what and why but he felt better in her presence. He would have to ask his mother when he saw her the next time.

"Don't worry, Harry." Neville told him. "What's the worst they can make you do? Make you walk through the forest at night?" He joked. "I bet the Werewolves are more afraid of you than you need to be of them." Neville joked and his friends joined in.

"Did you get the Raptors to safety?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you should have seen them. At first I had to catch them when Miss Norris appeared. Gave her quite the scare I think. But once they were in that room I could smell that they were happy. Maybe we can visit them together."

The next morning Gryffindor and Slytherin woke up to a severely diminished pool of house points leaving a surprised Hufflepuff House in the lead.

Soon somehow news made the round that it had been due to Harry being outside after curfew and so he was blamed and shunned by every other member except his true friends.

It was their support that made Harry stand over the taunting and insults by Ronald Weasley and his friends.

During Breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to their table and looked sternly at Harry.

"Mister Potter, for your punishment you will meet up with Mister Filch in the Entrance Hall after dinner to start your detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry nodded, at least Hagrid would be a nice guy during the detention, unlike Snape who liked to give snide remarks.

The rest of the day was one of the worst since he had left Isla Sorna. Everyone around him, with the exception of his friends shunned him. That in itself didn't bother him but it was the fact that it reflected badly on his friends that made him angry and jumpy. At more than one point he snarled at others and was close to snapping after them.

His friends had their hands full to keep him from doing anything harmful that would worsen his situation or get him expelled from school. In the evening Harry didn't feel like eating much and was aimlessly stirring his fork through his meal."Harry, you have to eat something." Kelly urged him. "You don't know what you will have to do tonight. What if it is hard work. You will need your strength."

After having eaten a bit Harry got up and said goodbye to his friends and told them not to wait for him knowing full well that they would be doing exactly that, he walked out of the Great Hall under the glaring gazes of his fellow Gryffindors.

In the Entrance Hall Draco Malfoy was already waiting. Harry noticed that Draco didn't look his usual high-and-noble self and was actually looking a bit peaky.

"Potter." "Malfoy." Both boys acknowledged the presence of the other for the first time since this year had started. Except for the one encounter on the train both had stayed away from the other. Malfoy had been too insulted, and afraid for that matter, to approach Harry again. Harry on the other hand hadn't bothered with the other boy. He had imposed his dominance and since it hadn't been challenged in any way he had left it at that.

The two boys stood in the Entrance Hall taxing each other until they heard the heavy footsteps by Mister Filch the caretaker. In his arms he held his still scared cat. The moment she saw Harry she started to hiss at him and jagged her claws in Mister Filch's arm. With a loud yelp the caretaker dropped the cat.

"Stupid cat! What have you done to her?" He threatened Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you mean. I just stood here when you and your cat entered and she immediately started hissing."

"Don't give me that cheek boy. I know that you lot are all laughing behind my back. I hope you will get what you deserve inside the Forest." The man spat with venom.

"IN the forest?" Draco yelled. "We can't go in there at night. There are Werewolves and other vile beasts in there." He said with fear.

"Exactly. Should have thought about that before you broke the rules." Filch said in open delight.

Together they walked over to Hagrids hut. Harry revelled in being outside again although it was getting too cold for his liking. Muttering to himself he increased the power of his Warming Charm until the shivering left his body and his mind and movement returned to normal levels.

The gentle half-giant Hagrid stood clad in a thick hide cloak in front of his hut and was shedding silent tears. Harry carefully sniffed the air and was happy that the smell of the dragon was getting less. It seemed that Neville had already succeeded in sending his letter.

"My god man, don't tell me you are crying over that bloody dragon of yours." Filch said gruffly.

"N... Norbert was still so young. What if he doesn't like the other dragons in the reserve?"

"It's a dragon. It is supposed to dislike other dragons." The caretaker said.

"Here are the delinquents. Have fun. Too bad they don't allow the traditional punishments any longer." He said and retreated back to the castle.

"Bloody menace that man." Hagrid cursed quietly yet Harry picked it up and chuckled.

"Ok you two. Tonight we will go into the forest. Something has been killing unicorns. Today I have found signs that another one has been gravely injured. We will find it and will put it out of its misery." Hagrid said.

He grabbed a lantern in his left hand and a giant crossbow in his right and marched towards the forest.

"Don't be tardy." He yelled over his shoulder and the two boys hurried to catch up with him.

The journey through the forest was quite enjoyable for Harry. He liked being outside and after he had partially changed he loved to let his instincts wander and enjoyed the additional information his senses gathered for him.

Draco however seemed to be of a different opinion. All the way he muttered about 'servants' work' and 'telling his father about everything'. In fact it was the only thing quite annoying for Harry.

Soon they had found silvery droplets that Hagrid immediately identified as unicorn blood. Harry's inner Raptor rejoiced at the scent emanating from it. It smelled of power and enough nutrient to last all through winter.

"Yes, powerful stuff, unicorn blood, can cure many diseases and restore strength in even the most damaged bodies, but you live a cursed life the moment the blood touches your lips." Hagrid explained when Harry had asked him about possible reasons to kill a unicorn.

They journeyed through the forest for at least an hour until the signs of struggle became more obvious and the pools of unicorn blood bigger. In the distant they could all make out a small clearing basked in the cold white light of the moon. Harry's superior senses gave him some more information and he could make out some movement on the clearing.

"I think there is something on the clearing." He whispered to Hagrid and Malfoy. Draco got even paler than before and started looking over his shoulder.

"Not to worry, Harry. That will most likely be the unicorn." Hagrid tried to reassure the two boys, however he removed the crossbow from his back and started to wind it up. When he had finished he put a bolt in it that was almost the size of Harry's forearm.

Harry gulped not being sure if his Raptor hide would protect him against the bolt... No scrap that Harry was 100% sure it would pierce right through him and possibly his pack members if they stood next to him.

Crossbow at the ready they crept forward until they reached the edge of the forest. What they saw made them suck in a deep breath. A large hooded figure sat crouched over the fallen body of a unicorn. The slurping noises indicated that the creature was in the process of drinking the unicorn's blood. Harry realised that the unicorn was still barely alive since he could make out the soft pulsing in its jugular.

Several things happened at the same time.

A waft of wind sent a familiar scent to Harry. It took him some moments until he realised where he had smelled it before. It had been in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room.

The second thing was that Draco Malfoy recoiled in fear and jumped backwards resulting in several broken twigs.

The creature looked up at them. Below its hood was a swirling mass of blackish smoke that had specks of tainted silver intermixed. For a moment the mist seemed to congeal and a hideous face was formed revealing rows upon rows of sharp fang-like teeth. It jumped up and in motions not possible for any humanoid being started to stalk forward towards them.

Hagrid shot the bolt from his crossbow and it slammed right into the creature's right shoulder resulting in an angry hiss.

Preparing for the battle that he was sure would now follow Harry's hands started to change. They became longer and fine scales and feathers started to crawl out of his skin. His nails got longer and sharper.

Harry felt no particular love for Draco, yet Hagrid seemed to be a nice guy and whatever that creature may be it posed a severe threat to Harry's pack, human and Raptor alike.

Ignoring the shouted warning by Hagrid Harry ran forward and started to slash at the creature. The moment his claws touched the creature both of them screamed in pain as a flash of blinding white light seared from the impact.

Then everything went dark for Harry.

When he awoke he lay in a soft bed that he didn't know. He tried to look around but his vision was blurry. His instincts told him that he was save at least for the moment. His senses told him that there was an unnatural cleanness was around him.

'The Infirmary?' Harry thought but his musings were interrupted.

"Ah, Mister Potter you are awake. Good, good. Stupid idea to send children into the forest at night. But does anyone listen to me? No! I don't know why I even bother. Now open your mouth." The Nurse ordered him.

Harry, feeling in no position to argue, opened his mouth and the healer shoved a potion down his throat. Immediately he felt his strength returning.

"The Headmaster will want to have a few words with you soon..."

In this moment the doors to the Infirmary were pushed open to reveal the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. Good to see you up and running again. There are a few things concerning last night that need some clearing up. Do you feel up to it?"

It was offered as a possibility to say 'no', yet Harry had the distinct feeling that it wouldn't be well received and so he just nodded.

"Good. Can you tell me what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. We were hunting for the thing that killed and kills the unicorns in the forest. We were following the trail of blood of one until we reached a small clearing. There was some hooded figure that had slain a unicorn and was drinking its blood. It noticed us but Hagrids crossbow bolt didn't stop it. I.. I don't know what made me do it but I jumped in front of them and tried to hit it with my cl... fists, but the moment we touched I passed out and woke up just a few moments ago."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, yet Harry thought he had seen Professor McGonagall perk up when he had almost said 'claws' instead of fists.

"That matches the story told by Hagrid and young Mister Malfoy. However Mister Malfoy claims that you didn't use your fists but claws or something like that." Dumbledore said.

Harry felt his pulse quickening. They were getting closer to him.

"No, sir, I am sure that I didn't use claws."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Harry, my boy."

With that they turned to leave Harry in the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey, but after a few steps Dumbledore turned around again and came back to Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but... just to quench the curiosity of an old man. Do you know anything about three 'wingless dragons' in the castle?"

For a moment Harry's heart stopped and he drew in a deep breath.

"W... What? 'Wingless dragons'? I'm sorry, sir, but don't all dragons have wings?" Harry stumbled.

"As far as we know, yes. But there is this curious rumour in the school about three wingless dragons that have been sighted the night before."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and Harry had the distinct feeling that he would have to pay extra attention when he wanted to visit his Raptor pack from now on.

With Dumbledore gone Madame Pomfrey started buzzing about him until she finally declared him fit enough to rejoin his fellow students for classes.

Unfortunately it was the middle of their potion class and so Harry decided to skip that particular class for the day and head straight down to lunch.

"Harry? Harry, what happened? You weren't in bed last night and then you didn't show up for classes. What happened?" The concern in Kelly's voice made Harry's heart flutter. 'What was wrong with him?' He wondered.

With a hushed voice he began to tell them about what had happened the night before. The further his story got the more afraid his friends looked and when he came to the point of his attacking his friends had to stifle a gasp.

"The weird thing is, I believe I have smelled the creature before in Defence." He concluded the events of the last night. This had his friends giving him surprised looks.

"I think I will try to identify it, in our next lesson. However there is a more pressing matter. I think Professor Dumbledore suspects that there is something 'wrong' with me. He somehow knew about 'three wingless dragons' in the castle. We must have been spotted somehow. I don't think that someone saw my transformation, but they saw me and the others. I will have to pay more careful attention when I feed the Raptors."

"By the way Harry, we have some questions concerning the Animagus transformation." Hermione tried to stir the topic unto an easier path. Neville shook his head in a small laugh. The rest of the lunch break they spend in a hushed conversation about what Harry still remembered.

Their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry felt anxious the moment he had entered the class room. He immediately smelled the same scent he had smelled the night before and it got even worse when Professor Quirrell entered the room.

The lesson itself was not that extraordinary but what made THIS lesson special was the fact that Quirrell touched or tried to touch his left shoulder as if it were in pain. This had Harry in confusion. Hagrid's bolt had pierced the creature's right shoulder. If, hypothetically, it had been Quirrell last night, why was he touching his left shoulder? Except... No one had seen the backside of Quirrell's head... But what sort of creature would sit on the back of the head of a person? He would have to ask his friends.

After the end of the lesson, before Harry could speak with his friends he was cornered by Draco Malfoy. His goons, Harry had no idea what they were called, prevented his friends from interfering.

"Potter, what the hell are you playing?" Draco Malfoy almost yelled into Harry's face.

Minerva McGonagall was a bit unnerved. They had left Harry in the Infirmary feeling quite well considering what had happened the night before. However there were some things that didn't quite line up for her. Mister Malfoy's claim. Mister Potter's almost slip. The rumour of 'wingless dragons'. Filch's scared cat. Maybe she would have to investigate.

With that McGonagall shrunk to the size of a tabby cat and left her office on the search for Mrs. Norris. Maybe she could share some light on the events of the past few days.


	7. Never Blackmail a Raptor!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Darth Bubbles 16985214: And also a Wizard! :)**

 **Futago no Akuma Shimai: But you know what they say about the curious cat... No that won't happen!**

 **Telron: She is a tough cat and will make a recovery to be as annoying to the students as she used to be.**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

It was an angry and determined Amelia Bones who had apparated back to the Ministry. All these years she had believed, like the rest of the Wizarding World, that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters which had resulted in their death at the hands of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Even after all these years she couldn't bring herself to say the name.

However Amelia was also a relieved woman. In her pockets and in her mind she held evidence that would clear Sirius' name and would right one of the biggest wrongs committed by the legitimate government of Wizarding Britain.

At first she had thought about approaching Dumbledore directly with her evidence, but Dumbledore was a master chess player. He held too much influence in the government, just like she wouldn't approach Lucius Malfoy with the evidence, although both men represented two different sides of the political spectrum.

Amelia Bones had a plan. It would ensure a quick process of having Sirius cleared. It was a selfish deed, but it would be her first one since she had started in the Ministry, she argued with herself. It grieved her terribly that she had believed the stories and had betrayed her friend, her friend-friend, instead of sticking to him. At that time she had been a young Auror and her opinion hadn't mattered in the pit with the 'Alphas', but now she was the Head of one of the most important Departments of the Ministry.

She opened the door to the Minister's office ignoring the feeble attempts of his secretary to stop her.

"Amelia? What is the meaning of this?" Fudge asked looking up from something he had just read.

"Minister, I come here today to right a huge wrong. This morning I have received evidence that now has been confirmed. It will prove that Sirius Black is innocent."

With every word she had spoken the Minister had gotten paler and paler until he could hide in a group of ghosts.

"That is impossible. There have been Muggle witnesses who said he was accused by Peter Pettigrew of having betrayed the Potters and then he has killed him and all we have found was Pettigrew's finger and surely he has been questioned under Veritaserum." The Minister rambled and Amelia's smile grew shark-like. She had smelled the blood in the water and was now going for it.

"And there, Minister, do we have the problem. There has never been a trial. He has never been questioned. He has been on that dreadful island for ten years. TEN F-ING YEARS! And before you even ask: We have checked the archives and our files. There are none concerning Sirius Black."

"Amelia... Amelia you must help me, please. Tell me, who gave you these information? I need to save this situation. It will be a disaster if this information leaks out to the public." Fudge asked panicky.

'Hook, Line and Sinker.' Amelia thought to herself.

"Unfortunately I can not disclose the identity of the informant but I think I know how we all can salvage this situation. You see, it hasn't been YOUR fault that Mister Black has been imprisoned. But it is YOUR chance to right this wrong. I will show you the protocol of the questioning under Veritaserum and you will clear Sirius Black. We will then have a press-conference where we will state the facts like they are." Amelia explained and then passed the protocol of Sirius' interrogation over to Cornelius Fudge.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, knew that he wasn't the best man for his current position. He had never liked making tough decision but since he was well liked and hadn't been accused of collaborating with You-Know-Who during the war the populace had voted for him to become the next Minister when Bagnold retired due to her old age. Fudge had tried his best to stay out of trouble and to keep the waves any incident had caused as minimal as possible, sometimes by taking bri... gifts for his re-election campaigns.

This however was something that couldn't be bought down. It would blow up in their faces and would force HIM to fire several people before resigning himself.

'Was there any way out of it?' He pondered until realisation hit him. It hadn't been his fault. It hadn't even been Amelia Bones' fault. Crouch and Bagnold were to blame. They had sent Sirius Black, the last living member of one of the oldest and wealthiest pureblood families in all of Britain if not Europe, to that thrice damned island.

If he were to release Sirius Black and clear his name, he, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, would right a wrong that had been going on much too long.

"That's it! We are going to clear Mister Black's name." He walked over to his secretary's office and a few minutes later several notification wards flared up calling the members of the Wizengamot to an emergency session.

To pass the time until the meeting Amelia returned to her office, told the Auror on duty not to disturb her unless it was an emergency, closed and locked her door and did something she had only ever done after her shift had ended for the day. She opened her bottle of 18 year old Glenfiddich, something Sirius had shown her, and enjoyed the golden liquid.

She flooed Lily, or Sarah as she now seemed to like being called and told her of her meeting with Cornelius Fudge.

"So you see, this afternoon we will most likely clear Sirius and I will immediately retrieve him from that rotten island."

She could see the excited and happy gleam in her friend's eyes.

"You are the best Amelia. Do you have an idea where we will put him? I mean I don't remember where the Blacks lived and my flat here isn't good enough to home more than one."

"I don't know, but he will most likely have to spend some time in St. Mungos to get tested for damages caused by constant exposure to Dementors and for possible malnourishment due to what they call 'food'." She said with disdain.

The fiery image of Sarah's head nodded in agreement because it confirmed what James had told her once all these years ago.

When it was time for Amelia to leave for the Wizengamot Sarah flooed to the Ministry too but decided to stay in the public café on the Entry Level in the Atrium. It would be easier for Amelia to just pick her up after the session had ended to go to Azkaban together.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and thought about the events of the last two days. Tiberius' warning about 'Wingless Dragons' in the castle and that one of them may be Harry Potter; Harry's denial although he seemed to know at least something; the curious accusation of Mister Malfoy that Harry had used 'claws' to defend against a dark spirit in the Forbidden Forest.

Minerva also had started behaving oddly these past hours. He knew and had seen her in her cat form often enough but she had rarely used in during school, usually only to impress first years in their first lesson of Transfiguration. Dumbledore chuckled at that, he himself had liked to start his first lesson of first years with a bang. 'Return back to Minerva' he chided himself for digressing.

Yes, Minerva was an odd case. She had spent the whole morning as her tabby self and seemed to be on the prowl through the castle. Did she know something he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Defeater of Grindlewald, didn't know? It was of utmost importance that he knew everything concerning Harry Potter. He had never believed Voldemort to be dead for ever and in case of his return every weapon or trick was needed, even if it was a boy who had once defeated Voldemort under unknown circumstances.

Maybe he would need to pay a visit to Harry's guardians to see if the boy had shown some unusual talents.

His musings however were interrupted when his Wizengamot stone glowed white and started buzzing, alarming him of an emergency session about to happen that afternoon.

'What does that fool Fudge want now? Some new 'masterplan to save Wizarding Britain' devised by Lucius Malfoy? Maybe I should have taken the offer of Ministership instead of him' Dumbledore thought slightly angry. It would clog up his already full schedule and it would delay any further plans to investigate Harry and the strange events that seemed to follow him.

It had taken Minerva quite some time to finally find Mrs Norris. The cat had hidden in the dungeons next to a fireplace. Whenever Minerva tried to approach her she hissed angrily while the rest of her body language screamed fear. Total paralysing fear.

Minerva had resorted to stay just outside Mrs Norris scratching range and had remained still, thinking that it would maybe help her to calm down from whatever had scared her that much.

It was around noon when Mister Filch's cat had relaxed enough that Minerva could approach her. She may not have liked the other cat with her yellow menacing eyes that much, but nevertheless she nuzzled closed to her to make her relax even further.

What Mrs Norris 'told' the Transfiguration teacher shocked her to the bone.

Mrs Norris had been on her usual evening patrol when she had heard strange noises on the seventh floor. It was saying something when a cat which had lived all her life in a magic rich environment like Hogwarts castle called something 'strange'.

When she had investigated thinking it was a student out of bounds or an intruder to her territory she had encountered three 'wingless dragons'.

'Didn't Albus question Mister Potter about something similar?' Minerva wondered. In all her 92 years AND coming from an old pureblood family she had never heard of 'wingless dragons' before. Of course that didn't rule out the possibility of there being a species of dragons without wings or the possibility of a different kind of lizard-like creature having found its way into the castle.

These three creatures had chased her all across the seventh floor and down to the fourth and back up until she had finally been able to shake them off.

When Minerva tried to dig deeper into the cat's memory she was flooded with a series of images that made her feel like she had only felt once... And it had been this year that she had felt similar. It had been when she had questioned Harry Potter after they had found the slain Troll in the lavatory on Halloween.

'Could it be? But how? How can a boy that young be able to shape change into such a powerful creature? The only possibility would be a bout of accidental magic... Was it a reaction to the other creatures? No... Mrs Norris said they were together and didn't fight... But it would explain why his friend Miss Curtis had asked for books on training to become an Animagus.'

Minerva McGonagall, Professor for Transfiguration, teacher at Hogwarts and Head of House Gryffindor, the house of the brave, saw only one possibility: She would have to question Harry Potter again. A prospect she didn't really like.

"Potter, what the hell are you playing?" Draco Malfoy almost yelled into Harry's face. The blond haired boy was red with anger, but Harry had stood face to face with predators much more ferocious than that boy, like his adoptive broodmother for example and boy could she be angry.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry snarled.

"You know full well what I am talking about. I saw you attack that thing with CLAWS not fists. And somehow you can convince that oaf Hagrid AND the Headmaster that I must have seen things. Yes, I have seen things. Things that put you in a questionable light."

"Oh really? Please enlighten me, if you excuse the pun. In what light does what you have seen put me?" Harry asked.

"You are an illegal Animagus! That will put you in jail, Potter. You do know that there is a spell that can reveal both forms of an Animagus?" Draco said with glee in his voice.

This made Harry gulp. He had of course known that there was a spell that could revert one into the human form since he had been on the receiving end of it, but he hadn't known that it could change one into the other form? That was bad.

"I see that you fear that spell, Potter. I tell you what is going to happen now. You will tell me what your other form is and then you will tell me HOW you have achieved that feat in your first year at Hogwarts when the record for the earliest successful transformation is fourth year!" Draco snarled smelling victory.

Harry looked over the boy's should at his friends and pack members looking for help. Unfortunately his friends looked either shocked at Draco Malfoy's revelation or worried about Harry or what he would be able to do to Malfoy when there was no one around.

"Fine, Malfoy! You win for now... Meet us after dinner on the fifth floor. There is an unused class room. We will talk."

With that Harry shoved Malfoy away and stalked down to their next lesson. Kelly glared angrily at Malfoy. She hated the fact that he had made Harry lose his temper like that. From the day she had met Harry and his mother, who she had believed to be her long time friend and mother-in-all-but-blood Sarah Harding, she had felt a strange liking of the boy. A part of her wanted to kick that Malfoy ponce for being who he was and the way he had threatened and blackmailed HER Harry into telling him too. 'Wait! Where had that 'MY Harry' come from?' She wondered while she hurried after Harry to calm him down before he did something stupid or ran away again.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other. They both had been loyal friends to Harry from the day they had met. Malfoy was an external threat that could be bad for everything they had learned to like in the last few months. Both however had no idea how they could prevent Malfoy from telling anybody about Harry and what Harry was/could change into. There was no question that Harry felt at least half Raptor and half human and so it was no telling what he may do to protect his pack.

Both gave a dirty look towards Draco Malfoy and ran after Kelly and Harry.

Draco Malfoy stood next to the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room with a small smile on his face. It had been a little bluff. There was indeed a spell that could revert a transformed Animagus into his human form, but there was no spell to force a transformation what so ever. There WAS a spell that could help a witch or wizard stuck in the process of transforming to reach the other side of the transformation but nothing more. It had been a wager but once Potter had told him the truth he had him in his hand.

'Well played, Draco. Well played. Father will be so proud once I tell him what and how I have gained that knowledge.' He thought as he slowly walked to Slytherin's next class.

The air in the Wizengamot was buzzing with confusion. They all had been summoned for an emergency session called in by the Minister of Magic himself. A series of rumours had spread amongst them ranging from an external threat like exposure to the Muggleworld to the legendary blade of Excalibur having been found, a legend the whole Wizarding World knew about and that would bring about change for them all. Very few knew that it was just that, a legend told to small children.

When the Minister appeared at his desk with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement calling the witches and wizards to order it seemed to be something VERY important judging by the grim expressions on Fudge's and Bones' faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I stand before you today in shame. This morning I have learned of a great injustice that has been committed in the name of this very Ministry and everything It stands for.

Ten years ago our World lay in ruins from the war He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named waged on us. Ten years ago we however had reasons to celebrate when young Harry Potter caused the downfall of said monster. It came at great cost to each and everyone of us. Young Harry Potter suffered maybe the greatest loss. In the moment of his greatest triumph he lost both his parents.

However it didn't end there. Two days later we found Sirius Black, supposed friend of the Potters, in the smoking crater of a once lively Muggle street. Several people claimed that Sirius Black had murdered Peter Pettigrew and several Muggles after the downfall of his master.

This morning Amelia Bones came to my office giving me a transcript of the interrogation of Sirius Black. What I have read this morning and have in the time confirmed myself shocked me to my very core.

Sirius Black is innocent."

Fudge let his last words linger as the Wizengamot descended into chaos. Everyone was screaming at him and at one another. This news was impossible and preposterous. Everybody knew that the Blacks were one of the darkest families still remaining in Great Britain, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was prime evidence.

Amelia Bones raised her wand and two loud *bangs* erupted from it, bringing the mayhem in court to an end.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot." She addressed them. "It is the truth. Last night I have received an anonymous tip that held too much truth in it that I just couldn't put it off as a nut-job's attempt to gain attention or to block our resources. I have checked these accusations myself.

Bring in the Pensieve!" Amelia Bones ordered and two of the Wizengamot officials went and retrieved the stone basin.

Amelia put her wand to her temple and removed a copy of the memory showing the interrogation of Sirius Black into the runic artefact. She gave it a slight swirl with her wand causing the silvery memory to mix in the bowl and then she gave it a small tap and like a projection her memory rose.

It was a stunned Wizengamot that watched the memory unfold. They witnessed how Sirius Black, someone who they all had believed to be the Dark Lord's right hand man took the Veritaserum calmly and answered any question without a moment of hesitation or struggle against the effects.

In the end the verdict was unanimous, Sirius Black was to be released from Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore sat shocked in his seat in the now empty Wizengamot. He had been annoyed when he had been summoned. He had been confused when he had seen Amelia Bones AND Cornelius Fudge enter together, two people who usually didn't get along too well. He had been shocked to see that they had somehow found out about Sirius' imprisonment without a trial. Of course it was hard to condemn that man to this prison but it unfortunately had been a sacrifice that needed to be made. It would leave him no other option as to put Harry with his Muggle relatives, leaving him in touch with his Muggle heritage and a benign attitude towards them. Something that would help him gather support if the Dark Lord somehow returned.

Now that Sirius Black's name was cleared there was no way that he wouldn't claim guardianship over young Harry. He, Albus, would have to see to it that Harry's relatives had a strong claim to keep their guardianship, maybe with the support of Dumbledore.

But for that he would have to pay the Dursleys a visit. With that thought in mind Albus Dumbledore got up and went to apparate to the Dursleys.

The four friends spent the rest of the afternoon lessons deep in thought. They all resented the fact that Draco Malfoy had them in his hand and was ready to send his blackmail material to anyone who was ready to listen and when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived ears were always open.

It didn't help that Harry mused about setting his pack onto Malfoy and his three friends did their best to keep him from acting on his promise.

"Maybe we can all learn something we can use against him?" Kelly asked hopefully. "I mean he tries to become an Animagus, I at least have made an official inquiry to Professor McGonagall about it."

"Do you know who his father is? I do... He could be caught red handed in the literal cookie jar but we couldn't make anything stick beyond a small slap to the fingers and maybe a small fine." Neville said dejectedly.

"I doesn't matter, guys. It is time to grab some dinner and then we can meet with him. The only thing I can tell him is that I don't know how it works. I just know how to tap into that inner predator and it happened when I had been quite young." Harry said still growling.

They went down to the Great Hall but none of them had a real appetite and so it was a quick affair. With much time left they went to the class room where they would meet Draco Malfoy.

They sat on chairs making themselves as comfortable as possible which was hard given the reason they were here and the fact that it was a class room and therefore not built for comfort.

Neville Longbottom, sole heir to the old Longbottom family, frowned like he had never frowned before. Something with Malfoy's story didn't seem right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Like any decent pureblood he had of course heard of the spell to revert an Animagus back to his human form, but to force the transformation? No, never had he heard of that before. Of course there were spells that could transfigure someone for a short period of time but nothing like a true transformation. Maybe he would have to call Malfoy' bluff in danger of exposing Harry?

The four friends were ripped from their thoughts when the door was opened to reveal Draco Malfoy with his usual cocky grin on his face.

"Ah good, you are already here. I hate waiting." He drawled.

"Cut it, Malfoy." Harry snarled letting enough of his inner Raptor show that it became more threatening than just the mere words could ever be. The effect was immediate. Draco's grin vanished and was replaced by fear. Fear of primordial proportions, something that was ingrained into human nature, yet had been buried by aspirations of false grandeur and superiority.

"So Malfoy, you want to know what 'my other form' is? Do you think you can handle it?" Harry said in a quiet voice.

It would have been quite comical to watch if it hadn't been pathetic in a way. Kelly and to Harry's surprise his other two friends had to stifle sniggers as they watched Draco Malfoy squirm in the presence of a far superior predator. One that may lack political power but possessed real physical power instead.

For a moment there was motional uncertainty as Draco Malfoy shook his head and it took Harry a moment to decipher whether it was meant as 'Yes' or 'No'.

Without averting his eyes Harry said:"Hermione would you please close and lock the door? We don't want Draco here to run away and tell everyone about what he learns here today."

Hermione hurried to lock the door since she had been the first to manage the locking charm 'Colloportus'. Harry registered with a satisfaction that Malfoy was gulping hard. It was quite cruel even Harry had to admit, a concept with which he sometimes had some problems to grasp it.

After the door had been locked properly Harry addressed Draco again.

"So you really want to know the truth? Yes, I am what you would call an Animagus, but I am nothing like you have ever seen before."

With that Harry let his form shift. His clothes melted into his body, scales sprouted on his body, along his arms and across his back feathers grew. His form became larger, his face elongated into a snout and his teeth became longer, sharper and more threatening.

He towered over Draco Malfoy who was reduced to a quivering puddle on the floor of the class room.

Draco Malfoy had felt so sure. HE, the heir of one of the oldest and purest families in all of Great Britain, with an almost divine right to rule over peasants like Potter, lesser nobility like Longbottom and most definitely something like Granger.

He had been so sure that he had Potter and his friends in his hand, but now?

Now he was only focused on keeping his bladder from letting loose and from running away screaming.

Like a trapped beast he looked around hoping to find an exit only to discover that they were all either locked or led to a deep drop from one of the windows.

In front of him stood a beast he had never seen even in his worst nightmares. It looked a bit like a dragon walking on two legs instead of four. It didn't have wings but he was sure it didn't matter, since it would be much too fast for him to run away.

It didn't matter that a part of his mind knew that it was Harry Potter who stood in front of him.

It took a step forward and he stumbled backwards. Again it stepped forward and he fell backwards onto the ground.

Neville Longbottom, the boy he had always made fun off stepped in between them with his hand raised to stop the beast from attacking him. 'Was he mad?' Draco's mind screamed.

"Stop, Harry. I think he has learned his part." Neville turned towards him.

"Now, Draco, now you know what form Harry can assume. So now you have us in your hand." Neville sneered.

"What did you want to know? Ah, yes... You wanted to know how Harry has achieved this mastery over the transformation while being so young. Actually, we don't know and Harry doesn't either.

Now there is one final matter we need to discuss. It is the matter of the spell you threatened us with. The spell which presumably can force the transformation into the Animagus form. Now, Draco, why don't you admit that you made that spell up?" Neville looked him in the eye and Draco's resolve shattered.

"I... I... I'm sorry. I just saw Potter do all this weird stuff and I thought I could ge...get you into telling me the secret of his transformation so that I could learn it too. I thought it was a good plan..."

Harry meanwhile had changed back and was now standing over the sobbing Draco Malfoy. It may have been harsh but it had been like that when his broodmother had trained them. You either toughened up or you fell prey to the myriad things in the jungle that were out there to hunt you.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You and I we have been to a rough start with you barking into the compartment on the train. But all the time here at Hogwarts you have been rather distant to me and my pa... Friends. I don't know what made you stalk after me that night and to be honest I don't care. But this morning you attacked me and threatened my friends, my life and my freedom only with words and no real means to help you.

Rule number one in the jungle that is life: Fight or Flight! You chose to fight and I admire that. You wanted to gain something and so you tried something, but you lost. Learn from this experience. Next time I won't be forgiving like that." Harry snarled and Draco nodded eagerly.

"Harry, I think we need to make sure that he doesn't go blubbering about what he has seen here today." Kelly urged and Hermione agreed. Harry had no idea what they could do to ensure that and so he looked over to Neville who had had the most experience in the magical world.

"We could make him swear a magical oath. It would make sure that he didn't tell anybody about what he has seen today but the consequences for him, should he tell anybody would be grievous. He would be condemned to live the rest of his life as a Muggle with no magic what so ever."

The two Muggleborn girls and the Raptor-raised boy looked shocked. They had expected anything but that. A shared look between the three of them told them that they all agreed that this was a bit harsh.

Harry turned to Draco.

"Ok, Draco we are in a tight spot right now. We can't let you go spoiling our secret, but we also think that losing your magic is very hard, especially for someone who has lived his whole life depending on magic. Care to offer a deal that will ensure us that you won't tell anybody?"

"I... I... I don't know. I promise you I will never tell anybody. Please believe me. Please..."

Again he dissolved into fresh tears. A look over to his friends told Harry that at least Hermione was feeling sympathy for Draco.

It was a hard nod by Harry towards Draco that made the boy stumble over his words to make the oath as quickly as possible. There was no fancy flash of light or some ominous clanging of a bell, yet everybody in the room KNEW that the oath had been accepted and was now in place.

In that moment they all heard a female voice behind the door mutter some words and then the door to the class room flew open to reveal Professor McGonagall. It took the Professor one look to take in the whole situation, or so she thought, Mister Potter and his friends and a Draco Malfoy... who had been crying? Something most definitely was wrong here.

"What is going on here and why are you crying, Mister Malfoy?" She asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but after the events of last night I just had to speak with Harry Potter and it was just too much and I couldn't stop the tears, sorry Professor." Draco lied.

For a tense second the friends and Draco held their breaths waiting for a response from McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall didn't look that convinced but when her gaze didn't force one of them to confess whatever had happened here she slowly nodded.

"However, Mister Potter, I need to have a few words you in private."

Harry looked over to his friends and nodded and walked towards the door.

Kelly, Hermione and Neville stood around in the class room unsure what they should do now, while Draco slowly got up but didn't make any attempts to leave the room.

Hermione finally gathered every bit of courage and went over to the still sniffling boy. She drew out a handkerchief and offered it to Draco who after a moment of hesitation took it to wipe his tears and to blow his nose.

Hermione extended her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and although I won't forget and most likely can't forgive that you tried to blackmail us today I still think that it was a bit harsh what happened here." She said as compassionate as possible.

"Draco Malfoy and I am truly sorry. I... I grew up with stuff like that. Those who hold the information are the ones who rule and if I had learned the secret of Harry Potter's successful transformation I would not only have him in my hand but also a trick up my sleeve by being able to transform into an Animagus form."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall to her office and reluctantly sat down in front of her desk. A part of him registered that she herself was a bit reluctant to speak with him like that again.

"Mister Potter, let us be honest with each other. This morning I had access to several strange information that were all connected with you. The slain Troll, your friend Miss Curtis asking for a book on Animagi, a scarred Mrs Norris, Mister Malfoy's accusation that you have used claws against a dark spirit in the Forest, the sighting of three 'wingless dragons' in the castle.

Believe me I KNOW when I see an Animagus but I have to admit that I have never seen one quite so young like you."

Harry gulped. He had realised that with every new incident it would be harder to keep his ability hidden. It had been a wager to bring his pack into the castle to keep them warm, but it had been something he would have had to try. 'What to do now? If I tell her the truth will she report me to the Ministry to register like Kelly had told us? How will she react when she sees my other half?' Harry wondered deep in thought while Professor McGonagall eyed him over the brim of her glasses.

Finally Harry nodded.

"Yes, Professor, I am what you call an Animagus. I never had any training in becoming one, like Kelly wants to receive."

"Then please show me what you can transform into." She said in a calm even voice.

Harry slowly got up and put the chair back to table. His movements were slow and deliberate as to not scare the Professor.

And so for the second time that day Harry stood in his Raptor form but this time in front of a Professor.

Minerva McGonagall gasped. The scientific part of her brains had temporarily conquered her instincts that screamed at her to run or hide or fight but not to approach the creature. In her time she had seen many Animagi in Great Britain and on the continent, but this was beyond anything she had seen, heard off, read in any book on Animagi. The rumours were true. It was indeed a 'wingless dragon', but that in itself was impossible. Dragons were highly magical creatures and it was impossible to transform into one.

She got up and slowly approached her student.

It was some sort of lizard creature except for the feathers. The fangs were a clear indicator that this was a predator, which explained her previous reactions. The sickle-like claws must have been its primary weapon.

On its forehead was a small white lightning-shaped scar. The distinct feature that would link the creature to Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter, you may turn back." She said when she had sated her thirst for knowledge for the moment and a moment later Harry Potter stood in front of her.

"Mister Potter, do you have any idea what kind of creature that is?" Was the first question she almost blurted out, although she would never ever admit to ever 'blurt' a question.

"Hermione and Kelly called it a Velo... Velosomething, but I believe 'Raptor' is enough. I never knew that until I spoke with them."

Minerva nodded. It made sense to call a creature like that 'Raptor'.

"You do know that I am legally bound to report you to the Ministry?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"However I am much too impressed by your ability to do that, so I will refrain from doing that for the moment. However you will have to do me a favour."

Harry growled. It was the second attempt to blackmail him in one day.

"Not what you think, Mister Potter. I am just curious. I want to know how you achieved this feat at your age and since I am sure that your friends will still want to learn to do the same you will help me in teaching them."

Harry looked confused. He had always believed that Professor McGonagall was the sternest of their Professors and now she was helping them like that.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Oh, you remind me of a group of students who took it upon themselves to learn to become Animagi to help a good friend of theirs."

Harry cocked his eyebrows. 'McGonagall has done something like that before?' He mused but shrugged it off.

"Now before we go back to your friends, tell me what was the matter with Mister Malfoy?"

Harry gulped. Apart from having to reveal his secret THAT had been the thing he didn't want to be found out.

"Mmh... As you... As you know Draco Malfoy has accused me of having used claws and he cornered us. We told him to meet us in that class room and I changed... To scare him, you know, just as a prank. I was just a bit annoyed by the way he talked down on us. I'm afraid I have scared him a bit more than I thought he would be. He is a strong hatch... Child..." Harry said chiding himself for almost letting the word 'hatchling' slip.

Professor McGonagall looked at him out of curiosity. She knew there was more to it, but let it slide... this time.

The two of them returned to the class room soon after that. Harry noticed that his friends were talking to Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure what he should make of this.

'The boy had tried to blackmail us, so why are my friends talking to him?'

He let his instincts take over and took in the scents of those in the room. The air was tinged with serene odours with just a hint of dissipating fear lingering about Draco Malfoy.

Harry cocked his head and looked at each of his friends.

"Harry, it is alright. Hermione took pity... Oh, Professor McGonagall.." Kelly started but stopped immediately when she noticed Professor McGonagall.

"Don't worry, Kelly, she knows." Harry said calmly.

"WHAT? How?" Kelly screeched.

"I told her. Our tracks haven't been covered enough."

Kelly nodded in understanding while Draco and McGonagall looked confused.

"So what is going to happen now? Do we have to pack?" Kelly asked the question Hermione and Neville had in their minds.

"No, Miss Curtis, you will do no such things, but the timetable of you learning... that subject you have asked about has changed a bit to the front. Mister Malfoy don't you have to be anywhere?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Actually, Professor, I think he should learn too." Kelly said.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, he has seen Harry in the Forest and who knows what that thing was!"

Minerva McGonagall contemplated that for a moment before she nodded.

Meanwhile Harry had given his friends a questioning look. It just felt strange to let Draco into the pack like that, but maybe it was better to have him in his sight than somewhere where he couldn't see him. However he would have to work his way up in the hierarchy of the group.

"Let us begin..." Professor McGonagall said.


	8. Amelia vs Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter and Jurassic Park**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Foxy Engineer: Thank you!**

 **Experiment071398: Thank you for giving it a try!**

 **Espeon Master Espo: Thank you!**

 **AN: 'Alohomora' is indeed the opening charm and has been replaced with the less iconic 'Colloportus'. Thanks to those who have pointed it out.**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

"Let us begin." Professor McGonagall said.  
The Professor turned to the door and locked it from the distance. With a swish of her wand the tables and chairs were pushed to the walls leaving a large free space in the middle of the room. When the students had gathered in the centre of the room Professor McGonagall stood in the middle and started explaining:

"The process of turning into an Animagus is hard, complicated and many witches and wizards have given up along the way. The rewards however are great. Night vision like a cat, being able to fly like an owl, stamina like a horse to name but a few.  
No matter what kind of rumours you may have heard there are also certain restrictions to what an Animagus CAN change into. No more than one form, no mythical or magical animals, so no Phoenixes, Unicorns, Thestrals or something along those lines, although Mister Potter seems to have achieved the impossible." The Professor explained.

"Actually, Professor, Harry has just been able to transform into an animal extinct for 65 million years... or so we all thought." Hermione interrupted.  
"Oh is that so? Please tell me more." Professor McGonagall said with genuine interest.  
They spend the next hour or so telling the Professor about dinosaurs, palaeontology and Kelly even added some of the things her father had told her of the incidents on Isla Nublar that hadn't been swept under the carpet by InGen and its lawyers.

"Since it is getting rather late we are going to stop here. You have given me a lot to think about and although this is no official lesson you will still have to do some homework if you want to achieve the Animagus transformation. Over the next few days I want you to think about what characteristics in you are the most prominent ones. They may be indicators on what kind of animal you may transform into. This point is no precise science but it may help you. Once you think you have a clear picture I want you to speak with your friends and ask them what THEY think your most prominent characteristic is. We will meet again in one week to talk about the next steps. One more thing: Keep this amongst yourself! I'm bending the rules as it is at the moment."

The four friends and Draco agreed and the session for that day was dismissed. The group separated and went about their business. Chatting amiably the four Gryffindors walked back towards their Tower to immediately begin their inner journey.  
They flopped down in their favourite arm chairs next to the fireplace and dug into their backpacks looking for quills and parchment.  
Although they each had found qualities they held dear most almost immediately they were looking for hints on what they may turn into and so they looked at each of these traits from every angle possible.

It was long past midnight when Neville finally looked up from his parchment and noticed that they were the last Gryffindors still awake. He tried to tell his friends but all that left his throat was a feeble croak, the perils of being engrossed in work for too long. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"Guys, we should go to bed. We are the last ones awake."  
"Huh?" Came the collective response when they all looked up having been too focused on their inner reflections.  
They went to bed but it took them all quite some time until they were able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

A still shaking Draco Malfoy left the Animagus training session with Professor McGonagall. Seeing Harry Potter transform into such a being that defied every law of magic and then being allowed to join him and his friends...

He knew he would have a hard time completing McGonagall's homework. It wasn't the first part that worried him. He could study himself and he could think about what defined him most. It was the second part that would prove to be difficult. Slytherin was known to be the house of the ambitious and cunning and therefore provided students with a large net of allies and connections that would prove useful in a later political life. However it lacked in true friendship, like the Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs cherished. Of course there sometimes were friendships between students of Slytherin and neither were they discouraged, but they were brittle at best, easily terminated when a better opportunity arose.

But he wasn't Draco Malfoy for nothing. He would find a way to get his fellow Slytherins to help him. Maybe if he asked them for help with the 'Cheering Charm' they had covered in Charms not that long ago. He remembered that Professor Flitwick had told them that if they knew much about the person they were trying to cast the charm on it would work better. If he could put it in a way that it sounded like he had some hidden information on their end of year exam and that it would require them to know about and cast the charm, maybe he could get them to talk about their defining characteristics.

He entered the dark Common Room and sat down close to the fireplace. It was his favourite place, like four friends in the Gryffindor Tower on the other side of Hogwarts Castle. Usually he liked the dim atmosphere of the Common Room as it provided them with the privacy need to conduct their business, but today he thought it was just gloomy.  
Immediately he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and started to scribble away. However he was interrupted when Theodore Nott sat down in an adjacent chair.  
"Hey, Draco, where have you been after dinner? You missed when we had that talk with that Hufflepuff. You should have seen his reaction. It was hilarious."

"Sorry, had Remedial Transfiguration. McGonagall thinks I need help. Totally biased towards her 'precious lions' and against us 'evil snakes'." Draco lied with mock disgust.  
"Got that one right, didn't she?" Theo laughed.

Draco laughed too but it was a bit uneasy. It was at times like these that Draco regretted being sorted into Slytherin. When the Hat had sorted him almost immediately he had felt immensely proud and had written to his father to tell him the good news, but today... not so much.

"Hey, Theo, my father told me something about the exams in Charms and I think we all will need to work together if we want good grades."

Theodore Nott perked up. It was important to get good grades if you wanted to have a good career in your later life. Being of pure blood was very important but it wouldn't do to be beaten in every exam by a bloody mudblood like that Granger girl and although the exams were quite some time away Theo agreed.

Soon a small group of Slytherin first years had gathered around the table and were analysing each other. Draco Malfoy scribbled furiously on his parchment not to miss any idea concerning him as a small smile crept on his face. Maybe the Hat had been right to sent him to Slytherin.

* * *

After the Wizengamot session had been closed and he had overcome his shock over the developments of the day Dumbledore apparated to Little Whinging to have a nice little chat with the Dursleys. He needed to know whether Harry Potter had shown any signs of special talents. It would be paramount for every plan he had.

Deep in thought Albus walked through the Ministry to the apparition point, ignoring the two women who were crying tears of joy. At a second glance he realised that one of the two women was Amelia Bones, but the second one he didn't recognise although she looked vaguely familiar. However he knew the woman she looked like to be dead for ten years so it must have been his drained mind playing tricks on him.

When he had reached the apparition point he had already banished the unknown woman from his mind. He apparated into a side alley in Little Whinging. Unfortunately it was too early and so it was still too bright. From past experiences with a much younger Petunia he knew that everything he represented would be abhorrent to her. With an almost sad sigh he flicked his wand to transform his garishly purple robes into what he thought was a formal business suit.

He cast a quick 'Tempus' Charm to see whether he would encounter Vernon Dursley at Number 4. It had been too hectic a day to spend even a small amount of time in the presence of this man who had made Petunia even more unbearable.  
Albus Dumbledore left the alley and walked over to the Dursleys' house. Fortunately for him there was no car in the driveway and so he assumed that Vernon had been kept in his office. With a slight feeling of trepidation he rang the door bell and waited.

Soon he heard foot steps inside and the door was opened.  
"We're not buy... Go away! We don't want to have ANYTHING to do with you or your kind." The bony horse like woman changed her sentence when she had realised who was standing in front of her house.

"Ah, Petunia, so good to see you again. If I may enter I just have a few quick questions and then I am back on my way and leave you to your things."  
"Why would you want that? As I have told my thrice damned sister I don't know what has happened to her son. We never had him here and to be honest it was for the best. We'd have sent him off to an orphanage. We don't want ANYTHING to do with your kind!" She said putting special emphasis on 'anything'.

Dumbledore went whiter than a ghost and had to reach for the door frame to prevent fainting on the spot.

"Petunia you must be mistaken but your sister has been dead for ten years. I personally made sure that your nephew was taken here."

Petunia laughed but it was mirthless.

"My sister isn't dead. As I have told you I have spoken to her not even a week ago."  
'It can't be. I was so sure that Lily was dead and what about Harry? I put him on this porch myself. Minerva and Hagrid are witnesses to that. Where did it all go wrong?' Dumbledore mentally screamed.

"Petunia Dursley, look me in the eyes."

He said a bit more forcefully than he had wanted to but it had the desired effect. Petunia looked a bit scared but obeyed none the less. Using Legilimency on a Muggle was technically illegal, Dumbledore knew that having written parts of the law himself, but as long as no witch or wizard accused him the Wizengamot wouldn't even consider investigating.

His mind probe gently pierced through the almost non existent barriers protecting Petunia's mind. Her mind was very ordered and showed no signs of having been tempered with. Many of her mental tendrils were occupied with all kinds of gossip Petunia had picked up and was debating on where to spread them to the greatest effect. Usually Dumbledore would have found it amusing and would have spent quite some time rummaging through them but not today.

He searched for what felt like several minutes but was in fact only a few seconds until he reached a very distant memory already almost deleted from Petunia's mind. Just a few days ago someone had rang at the door and it had turned out to be... 'No! No it can't be. She was that close. I have seen her not even half an hour ago. She must have been the anonymous informant for Amelia Bones.'

Enraged Dumbledore jumped up and left Number 4 Privet Drive. Instead of returning to the Ministry he directly apparated to catch a boat to Azkaban Prison.

* * *

Sarah sat in the café and waited anxiously for Amelia to return. She had every bit of confidence in her friend's ability to get Sirius the trial he deserved but there was still the Dumbledore factor. The man held much sway in the Wizengamot and could easily persuade the other members to conduct a thorough investigation or something along those lines resulting in an unnecessary delay in freeing Sirius.

She tried to distract herself by reading the Daily Prophet but after the first page she came to two realisations. The first thing was that she was too worried to really concentrate on the paper and the second thing was that the quality of the paper hadn't improved in the ten years of her absence. It still used far fetched stories to gain popularity and high sales.

After what felt like an eternity she saw Amelia hurrying towards her. Seeing the smile on her friend's face made her relax and breath deeply in relief.

"We did it." Amelia whispered and both women fell into each other's arms and started sobbing tears of happiness.

Out of the corner of her eyes Sarah saw Dumbledore stalking past them. He looked upset and glanced at them for a short moment. She tensed up and only when he was gone she relaxed again. It was just too close for her liking.

Finally the two women ended their hug and made their way to Amelia's office where Amelia created another Portkey to Azkaban Island. The more often Sarah used Portkeys or Apparition the more she came to dislike them and preferred the slower brooms or Muggle means of transportation. However it was a quick journey.

They appeared on a small platform on the coast of Azkaban Island and it was only due to her good mood that Sarah didn't register the ugly weather on the island.

Sarah was pretty sure that now that she knew Sirius would be free in a couple of hours she would be able to produce the best Patronus the world had ever seen and to her great astonishment the Dementors didn't have any effect on her.

The guarding Aurors must have been waiting for them because they were already prepared to take them to Sirius' holding cell. It was bigger than the normal or especially the High risk cells and was only in the margins of the Dementors' patrol routes.

Sirius, having expected his two friends to win, lounged on the plank bed but nonetheless brightened up when the two women stood in front of the cell.

"You did it?" He asked in a more hopeful voice than he had wanted to show.

"Mister Black, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, I hereby offer you my sincere apologies for the false conviction and imprisonment for ten years. You are hereby released from Azkaban Prison and will be publicly declared a free man innocent of the deeds you were accused of." Amelia Bones said in an official voice yet was fighting to keep her face straight and not to break out into a heavy grin.

Sirius picked it up immediately and stayed serious, no pun intended. However once the gates to his cell had been officially opened he broke into a deep grin and hugged both women to no end. The three of them then walked to the central office to do the necessary paper work to get Sirius his confiscated things and to make the release official.

The paper work took longer than they had expected since the box with his stuff was locked away pretty deep since they had never believed to have to release Sirius Black, right hand man of You-Know-Who.

They were about to leave the island when they saw that a boat had just arrived on the quay of the prison and an old man in purple robes emerged from it. Sarah immediately tensed up. She had recognised that man immediately and Amelia too had done so. Dumbledore!

"Oh no. He knows." Sarah whispered when they saw Dumbledore approaching them specifically. "Lily what is wrong?" Sirius asked.

"It is Sarah now. I will tell you later. I believe Dumbledore is one of the reasons why you were in the prison without a trial and he wanted to put Harry with my sister."

"What? But she hates magic. If she has done anything to my pup I will..."

"Shh, no she has never had her fingers on him but I will tell you later. Here he comes."

Dumbledore had reached them.

"Ah, Amelia, Sirius and what was your name? Sarah? Or should I say Lily?" Dumbledore asked with a glint in his eyes.

"What do you want Albus?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to talk with Lily here about the last ten years and if she has any knowledge about how young Harry has spent these last years."

"Albus Dumbledore, I have no idea what you are talking about! This is Sarah Harding and not Lily Potter! If I have to remind you: Lily Potter died ten years ago. And if I recall correctly YOU were the one to organise for Harry to be raised in a secure location. Are you going to tell me that your 'secure location' was so secure that even the great Albus Dumbledore has no knowledge about what was going on there?" Amelia asked a bit hotly.

"No, Amelia. My 'secure location' was secure enough but, and I admit making a mistake here, somehow Harry never arrived there and it has only recently come to my attention that this has happened."

"So, you admit child neglect? And with the Boy-Who-Lived nonetheless!?" Amelia asked.

"What? No! It was always my intend for young Harry to grow up far away from the hustle and bustle of the Wizarding World and especially considering the fact that he is famous here. I believed that it would have done more harm than good for him."

"Dumbledore, so you do admit that against the better wishes of the late Lily and James Potter you wanted to put Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and sole heir of the Potter family away from the Wizarding World or the people stated in the Last Will of his parents? And do you admit that you have sealed their Will just to prevent anybody from finding out about this?"

"Amelia, you have to understand. We had just fought and won a terrible war and we didn't know who we could trust. I needed to make sure that Harry stayed save..."

"YES I KNOW! I lost my brother and my husband and I have since then been the guardian and last remaining family of my niece. Are you accusing me of being a traitor? Are you accusing me of having worked together with You-Know-Who?" Amelia yelled making anything Dumbledore had wanted to say stop on his tongue.

Dumbledore had imagined this to go in a completely different direction. He had just wanted to have a quiet word with Lily and ask her where she had been all these years and where she had kept Harry but it seemed that Amelia had known too much about his plans and what he had done that fateful night.

Sarah knew that Dumbledore most likely had only the best interests in mind yet he had tried to and had bypassed her and her husband's explicit wishes of what was supposed to happen to Harry in case of their deaths.

"Albus, I have made my fair share of mistakes when I went after Peter Pettigrew and therefore I don't know what has happened to Harry in the time I spent in prison but the first thing I will do is go to claim my guardianship over Harry. I will ask him about where he has spent the last ten years and maybe... MAYBE I will tell you what he has told me. Why do you want to know anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I... I am afraid that maybe one or more of You-Know-Whos follower may try to resurrect him at one point. I think it is imperative that we know as much as possible about Harry and how he has defeated him in the first place. I have a lot of theories but I can't confirm any of these without knowing where he has spent the last few years. There are some strange occurrences happening at Hogwarts at the moment and they all seem to be linked to Harry." Dumbledore explained. He tried to be as honest as possible here as it might save the situation.

"What do you mean 'strange occurrences', Dumbledore? My niece is at your school!" Amelia asked.

"It is a strange rumour that three 'wingless dragons' have been sighted at Hogwarts and somehow young Harry Potter seems to be close by whenever a sighting happens." Dumbeldore explained.

Sarah's eyes widened. There was only one possible explanation for 'wingless dragons'. Harry must have changed back into his Velociraptor form.

"Wingless dragons? Are you kidding me, Dumbledore? It is a freaking school with CHILDREN in it. Tell me you are doing everything, no, more than everything to find the beasts!" Amelia yelled enraged making Dumbledore shrink back down.

"Yes, of course Amelia. The children are always the number one priority." Albus said.

Sarah tugged on Amelia's robe to urge her to leave. It was important that she told Sirius and Amelia what had happened and where she had found Harry.

"I will be keeping in touch with you and if I find out that you have endangered the children in your custody I will bring down the might of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement AND the Board of Governors on you." Amelia threatened before grabbing Sarah and Sirius to leave.

Aghast Dumbeldore stood for several minutes on the island as a cold wind swept across the ocean and the influence of the Dementors took its toll on him. Maybe he would have to have a private word with Harry. He was pretty sure that this 'Sarah' really was Lily Potter but until he found evidence for that he couldn't prove anything. He had hoped that if he confronted her she would just tell him what had happened in the last ten years.

* * *

Amelia, Sirius and Sarah apparated back to the Ministry. A quick look out of Amelia's office told them that the news of Sirius' clearing had already made the round and a breaking news edition of the Daily Prophet had already been printed and distributed.

"Uhh, I hate that rag of a paper." Sirius groaned as he saw the picture of him on the front page.

"I know and I do so as well, but at least it will spread the news that you are innocent." Sarah told him to which Sirius nodded.

"Oh, Sarah, now you will need to tell us what has happened with Harry. I may have yelled at Dumbledore for what he has done and you have explained a bit to me when you came into my office the other day but now I want to know the whole story." Amelia said with a stern voice.

"I would like to know too." Sirius said.

"Alright. I woke up after You-Know-Who's attack on our house and saw James dead and Harry unmoving..."

Sarah spend the next few hours telling them the whole story. That is including her work for InGen and what they had done on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. She went on to explain to them that the 'wingless dragons' most likely were Velociraptor and that she had found Harry transformed into one but even she couldn't explain why it was plural.

* * *

On an island close to Costa Rica a man watched over the final phase of the construction of a Theme Park. It wasn't your usual park with roller coasters and cheep animatronics. It was the continuation and realisation of John Hammond's dream. Funded by InGen money and backed by an army of lawyers against accusations of being careless in the light of previous 'incidents'.

He had been on board since the first attempt of opening a park and when it had all gone haywire he had come out on top. To be precise it hadn't even been his fault that one man had been bribed to shut down security to commit industrial espionage.

When Sarah Harding had gone to the island on her own. It hadn't been his fault.

When, not long ago, a family had landed in one of the many bays of the island and their little daughter had been attacked it hadn't been his fault.

He didn't even have to rely on his inherent abilities. There was more to the man than was obvious to most people and those that could recognise him wouldn't be here where the place was swarming with Muggles.

At one point he had been studying potions, alchemy and some bizarre forms of Herbology but when there had been a change in 'government' he had changed robes for lab coats and had left the Wizarding World.

With a small smile he flicked the stud of his cigarette away and returned to his private lab. Punching in the code and getting a retina scan he was greeted by the dim light caused by computer monitors and several potions simmering on Bunsen flames, the only acknowledgement to scientific results achieved by Muggles.

He was always delighted to see that his methods had always been more successful than what the Muggles had achieved, but what was to be expected from a species of low lives. Compare an ant to the boot of a human.

He walked over to a basin with a clear liquid in it. Whatever was in it was hidden from view by a torrent of bubbles rising from the ground of the basin to the surface. For almost a few seconds he hesitated to draw his wand to get a better look at what was inside but soon the temptation got too much and he parted the veil of bubbles to look at it.

Inside was a small white foetus of reptilian shape. It had grown considerably in the last few days and soon it would be ripe to present to those 'higher up'.

"Soon. Soon you will be ready." He said almost lovingly and removed the spell to hide it again and then returned to his work.


	9. A Raptor's Godfather

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Jurassic Park**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Most likely, yes!**

 **Archeops567: Quite terrifying now that you mention it, but I'm sure Harry and his pack are capable enough... or they just need more teeth**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: If you watch Jurassic Park and Jurassic World you will know who :)**

 **InsanityPie: I believe you mean Wu, but you are indeed correct... Now let's stop and imagine I. Rex with Hungarian Horntail or something like that oO**

 **Reishin Amara: That is quite the terrifying ship if you ask me! :)**

 **Every new (and old) Follow and Favourite: Thank you and Welcome aboard! And please do review some more as they make my day.**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that my godson, my pup, YOUR son has spent ten years as an Animagus on an island in the company of prehistoric predators? Surviving on his own? And the cause for this is some mistake in the plans of Dumbledore?" Sirius asked incredulously when Sarah had finished her story.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The details are more than a bit hazy. I found out that Albus has been in our house shortly after You-Know-Who attacked us and I had left. I think he must have taken Harry to live with my sister but he never arrived there or at least he must have been taken before Petunia or her husband found him." Sarah conceded.

"Hey, Lils. Don't worry. He is back and he has turned out to be a good kid. We will figure out who took him and why. Tomorrow we will make sure that if Dumbledore wants something from Harry he will have to speak with me first. Tonight, I would like to go out. Maybe somewhere outside the magical world." Sirius suggested trying to console Sarah.

Together the three went out to grab something to drink. For Amelia it was quite the new experience. When they had been younger Sirius had promised her to take her to the Muggle world but after they had finished school the war had taken too great a toll to make good on that promise. She wasn't completely oblivious to the Muggle world but since she didn't spend too much in it she looked at things in excitement.

It was later that night that things changed for the Trio. They were rather tipsy when Sarah suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Amelia asked with a slight slur in her speech.

"No. No. No! They can't. I... I need a phone, a computer, an international Portkey!" She said agitatedly.

"Lils. Calm down! What is it? The advertisement? It's just some theme park they are building. What's the problem with that? They are quite fun actually." Sirius said.

"Yes, they are but look at it. This theme park will only lead to death and tears. InGen is building a new Jurassic Park. 'The Park is open?' Pah, more like 'The Buffet is open'" Sarah said feeling anger rising.

Sirius and Amelia had to hurry to follow Sarah who tried to hail a taxi that would take her to her small flat she had rented on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

In her flat Sarah immediately ran to her computer switched it on and started Skype to call Ian Malcolm.

"Good evening Sarah. What gives me the honour? Everything all right?" Ian asked once the connection had been established.

"Tell me you didn't know." Sarah almost snarled.

"What? Did I know what?" Ian asked confused.

"Tell me you did not know they were going to build a new Jurassic Park!"

"WHAT? No, I didn't know. My contacts with InGen are a bit limited. Except the odd e-mail by John or the kids the last thing I did for them was the rescue mission for you! And most of the time I try to keep as far away from that company as possible. How did you learn about it any way?" Ian asked.

"There was this huge advertisement. 'The Park is open.' It is sickening. Petting zoos with small herbivores and some such things."

"That won't do. Sooner rather than later something bad will happen. How fast can you be here? We need to go and see John maybe he can do something about it." Ian asked although both of them were already convinced that John Hammond was powerless in the company he had founded all these years ago. The disaster of the original Jurassic Park and the incidents leading to Sarah being on the island had caused him to lose any influence he had had over the company.

"I don't know. I think it doesn't matter how I travel since the Ministry is already closed and to be honest I think I'm not in the condition to use a Portkey at the moment..."

"A what now?" Ian asked. Things related to Magic were just too new to him and to be perfectly honest most of the things were just too weird even for him.

"Portkey. Transportation device. Hell of a ride. Think roller coaster meeting sensory deprivation chamber meeting being-bear-hugged-by-a-wrestler. If you had a little drink not a good idea!" Sarah said with a small smile.

"Ok, maybe some other time then. Come as soon as you can." Ian said before they cut the call.

Sarah turned off the computer and started grabbing a few things she would need.

"Sarah, stop! What are you doing?" Amelia asked concerned.

"Amelia, listen. The advertisement we have seen? They are building a new park and you know what the problem with that is? The company that financed the re-creation of a species of long extinct creatures once had a theme park, just like that, where they exhibited said creatures. The creatures broke free and slaughtered several people. And that was before they even opened the park. Now they have somehow gotten the permission and funds to build another park and this time they seem ready to open it.

I have to go to the founder of the company and we have to stop this madness! You two stay here. Go to the appropriate departments and make sure that Harry's guardianship is set with Sirius. I will give you a letter to Harry that will explain everything to him. He has no idea about Sirius and what I have done."

Amelia just nodded. She had been responsible for her niece and for her own department long enough to know when it was time to argue or when to make a split second decision.

"I will deliver that letter to him personally." She promised Sarah.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought when he returned to Hogwarts via apparition, prerogative of being Headmaster. 'Why did they antagonise me like that?' He wondered.

He fell into an uneasy sleep terrorised by shadowy figures robbing small moving bundles from door steps or putting them on them. It repeated several times until one time he was able to get a clear look on the figure robbing what surely must have been baby Harry. The pale light of the moon reflected from a nearby window shining under the hood to reveal the figure to be him.

With a start Albus Dumbledore woke up from his nightmare covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. On its stand Fawkes the phoenix croaked reproachfully at being rudely woken up during the night, especially since its burning day had been just a few days ago and it still felt weak.

"Don't worry, Fawkes. I will find out what happened that night and I will make sure everything will be all right." Dumbledore promised before sinking back into his pillows. Had it all been his fault? No, it couldn't be! He had done all he could have done. He just couldn't have trusted anybody with Harry and so the best thing had been to hide him safely away from any witch or wizard who would want to harm him for what he had done to Voldemort.

The next morning Dumbledore woke up bleary eyed but sure what to do next. He would meet with young Harry and would have a nice little chat with him.

* * *

Harry slowly crept through his jungle. He was on a hunt and his pack was at his side. It wasn't the pack he had grown up in. No, it now consisted of Hermione, Neville and Kelly. They worked better together than he had done with any other Raptor of his pack before. He peered into the thicket up front.

Their prey, a herd of Parasurolophi, was grazing peacefully on a clearing. The wind stood in the right direction masking their approach until they were in position to strike.

To his left he could make out the shape of Kelly, a Raptor like him, her sickle-like claws raised ready to strike. Harry could sense her anticipation since he felt the same. The thrill of the hunt.

To his right, hidden by branches and leaves crouched Hermione, a Dilophosaurus. He didn't think it strange to work together with such a creature. His broodmother had always warned him about them. Their spit was poisonous if it got into the blood but also able to blind you when it hit your eyes and in fact he had once witnessed their poison working and it hadn't been fun even for a predator.

However his broodmother had done so with a sense of... what was the word humans used?.. respect. Yes, it was a sense of respect from one predator to the other.

Above them the sleek form of Neville, a Pterodactyl, circled the herd. Its screeching sound not alerting the herd since it was a common sound in the jungle. But for their pack it was the signal to attack.

A last look to the right. Check.

A last look to the left. But instead of Raptor Kelly a tabby cat sat on the earth grooming itself thoroughly.

With a gasp Harry woke up in the darkness of the boys' dormitory. It had been just a dream. In the beginning it had been nice. Having a new pack to hunt with. His friends forming formidable predators each with their specific task in the hunt. One to have a vantage point to check their surroundings, one who would start the hunt, one who would distract the prey turning it towards the last member... the one who would finalise the kill. Everything in order and everybody with their special tasks.

But it had soon turned sour when instead of Kelly a cat had sat in the jungle completely oblivious to the hunt it had taken part in just seconds ago.

After a few moments lying in bed it became clear to him why one of his friends had suddenly turned into a tabby cat. His friends had just started learning to find their animal and so it was still possible for them to find a form other than a dinosaur. No amount of wishful thinking on Harry's side would help if that was the case but he still hoped they would find their predatory instincts. To be honest he would also settle for a... herbivore... urgh... no that didn't even sound remotely right.

Maybe if he showed them... It would be a bit dangerous but it would be worth it. Maybe this afternoon he could show them...

"Morning, Harry. Slept well?" Neville greeted him cheerfully. Harry couldn't understand how humans could be THAT cheerful that early in the morning. He usually needed a bit more time until his body and warming charm had kicked in.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. You?" Harry asked.

"Yes, me too. Just some weird dream. I sort of flew... Maybe gliding is a better term. Below me a sea of green and I knew that down there someone was waiting for something I would do."

Harry smiled. It fitted his dream perfectly. Neville had been the one to have the most fun during their flying lessons after he had overcome his initial fears.

"Maybe you learned a bit about your inner animal? I had a dream like that too. You were in it and you flew as well."

"Really? Tell me." Neville urged while they slowly walked down the steps leading to the Common Room where the girls were already waiting.

"Morning." The girls greeted.

"Morning."

"Harry and I seem to have had some connected dream thing. Or at least something similar has happened in both our dreams. I was flying over a sea of green. Harry, have the girls been in your dream too?" Neville asked as they went to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast.

"Yes, they have been, actually. You have been a Pterodactyl. Sort of flying predators. Hermione has been a Dilophosaurus and Kelly has been a Raptor like me... or a tabby cat..." Harry said suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"A tabby cat?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"Yes, just before I woke up you turned into a cat. I thought it must have been my mind playing through different possibilities. You know since you are just beginning to learn to turn. By the way did any of you have any similar dreams?" Harry asked.

However both girls shook their heads. Together they left the Common Room and walked down to the Great Hall.

Since it was a Saturday morning most students had decided to sleep in and so they sat in relative quiet. They idly talked about lessons and homework they would want to get out of the way today.

Since this place was as good as everywhere else they walked up to the Common Room, grabbed their things and returned to the Great Hall and started working on their essays.

It was close to lunch and they had been so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice the man standing behind them until he cleared his throat.

"Oh... Hello, headmaster." They greeted Dumbledore.

It was nothing out of the ordinary to see the headmaster talking a stroll through the Great Hall but it was almost unheard of that the headmaster came down from the teachers' table to speak with a student or a group of students unless it was to congratulate someone on an outstanding work or a grievous breaking of the rules.

"Hello to you too, Miss Curtis, Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter. May I have a moment of your precious time?" The Headmaster said with a friendly smile.

"Of course, headmaster." The children said and laid down their forks.

"Good, thank you. Harry, my boy, would it be possible to have a word in private with you?"

Harry changed confused looks with his friends.

"Of course, headmaster." He said and got up.

"Good, I promise it won't take much time and soon you will be back to do your homework." Dumbledore said with a genuine smile.

Together they went for a short walk until they reached an ante-chamber to the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore pulled a heavy looking key out of one of the many pockets in his robe and unlocked it. Harry had to admit that he was a bit disappointed by the interior of the room. Since it was locked like this he had expected a bit more splendour but it looked as if the room had been used as a secondary utility closet for a long time.

Dumbledore locked the door behind them and turned to Harry.

"Harry, my boy, for quite some time I believed your parents to be dead but just last night I found out that your mother is quite alive. She has lived under the name of Sarah and yesterday she helped freeing your godfather Sirius Black from prison. Do you know anything about that?"

Harry could feel his heart racing. He was sure that his mother wanted to keep it a secret that she had survived all these years and he had no idea what a 'godfather' was and especially that he had one called 'Sirius Black'. All his life he had known concepts that were similar for Raptors and humans. Mother and broodmother. Pack and family.

But Raptors didn't have a concept for 'godfather'. Instinct told Harry that it was most likely not a good idea to ask Dumbledore what a godfather was, that would be something he would ask his friends later.

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but I didn't know I had a... godfather." Harry said hoping Dumbledore wouldn't notice the small moment of hesitation in his voice.

* * *

Sirius Black and Amelia Bones entered the Ministry on this sunny but cold Saturday morning and made their way to ensure that Sirius would get the guardianship over Harry back. It saddened them both that Sarah wouldn't be able to do so on her own but they had agreed that she would have a hard standing and even less chances to claim guardianship since she had been alive and had obviously neglected her duties as a mother all these years.

There were still a lot of people working in the Ministry even on a Saturday. Since it was getting close to Christmas and the end of the financial year everybody was doing double shifts to get things done so the Ministry could reduce the required workers for the holiday period.

"Good morning. My name is Sirius Black and I would like to claim guardianship over my godson Harry James Potter as it has been stated in his parents' will." Sirius greeted cheerfully as he entered the respective office.

Amelia groaned quietly. This was typically Sirius. Part of her had missed this happy-go-lucky type of attitude but this was just too important to be jeopardized by Sirius desire for fun.

Sirius looked at the Ministry officials expectantly but they most likely looked at him in fear. Of course the news of his supposed innocence had spread like wildfire but they had all grown up in the knowledge that Sirius Black was one of the most dangerous men alive.

It took them all quite some time to realise that he hadn't entered alone but seeing him in the company of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, made them all relax considerably and so they slowly picked up what they had been doing.

A man came over to them. He was a small man in a grey robe that underlined his austere personality. A small plaque on his starched shirt showed that his name was Seller.

"Good morning, Mister Black. What can I do for you today?" He asked tight-lipped. Sirius had the impression of dry parchments rubbing together to create the voice of the man.

"Good morning, Mister Seller as I have already stated I would like to claim my guardianship over one Harry James Potter as it has been stated in his parents' will."

"Yes, yes, I see. Do you have a copy of said will?" Mister Seller asked.

"Of course. Amelia, would you pass me the will, please?" Sirius asked turning to Amelia.

It was almost two hours later that a happy but exhausted Sirius and Amelia left the office.

"I didn't know Vampires were allowed to work at the Ministry. Have they finally achieved that?" Sirius groaned nonetheless.

"No, actually they are still prohibited from taking up jobs at the Ministry with the exception of the Office of Vampire Liaison. Although I would assume he is a new breed of Vampires. One that feeds on time rather than blood." Amelia admitted with chagrin resulting in a short chuckle from Sirius.

"At least we have managed what we have come here for." He said.

"What do you want to do now?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I think I should rest and I'm sure I will need to do so soon but to be honest I'd rather go to Hogwarts to see Harry and to tell Dumbledore that he will need to ask me first before he can speak with Harry about anything that isn't directly related to his studies."

"I agree, Sirius. I will accompany you but first I will need to check back with my office. I have enough overtime to get a day off!" Amelia said with determination.

Half an hour later they left the Ministry via the apparition point. Amelia did most of the work but it was taxing enough for Sirius' still fragile health as it was. It wasn't so much his physical health but more that his magic had suffered huge drain due to the constant exposure to Dementors for all these years.

The first attempts of apparating straight to Hogsmead fizzled there and then and so they had to apparate medium distances and every few jumps they had to make a short rest. Sirius was sure that he would have to go on vacation once this was over.

Finally the arrived at the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts.

The walk up to the gates of Hogwarts were full of nostalgic memories that flooded Sirius' mind. There were the bushes where the Marauders had ambushed Snivelus from. There was the tree were Sirius had had his first romantic encounter in his youth.

"Do you remember that tree?" He asked Amelia with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I do and to be honest you were quite the charmer back then." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, how I hope the Dementors haven't robbed me of it! What should I do without it?" Sirius asked with an almost believable childish whine.

"Oh, stop it Sirius! You are impossible." Amelia said while trying to reign in her laughter.

They had reached the gate and entered the school. Since it was a Saturday it was relatively quiet and only small groups of students were seen by them. Those who came from pureblood or halfblood families recognised them for who they were and started to whisper amongst themselves. Some even looked frightened and it seemed that the news of Sirius' reprieve hadn't reached everyone yet.

"Amelia? What are you doing here and who... Merlin! Sirius Black? How dare you enter this school?" Minerva McGonagall screeched as she had spotted Sirius.

"Relax, Minerva! We are here on official business. We are here to see Harry Potter. Sirius Black is here with me in his position as Harry's godfather. Just so you know Sirius has been cleared from all charges and has received a full pardon. Now tell me where we can find Harry Potter." Amelia ordered.

Many emotions flickered over Minerva's usual stern features that often seemed to be set in stone. 'Sirius Black innocent? How? Why?'

"O.. Of course... umm... He has left the Great Hall not ten minutes ago in the company of the headmaster. I believe they have entered the ante-chamber."

"Thank you Minerva. We will see you once we have taken care of business." Amelia said before leaving Minerva McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

* * *

"Tell me Harry, given your terrible past, how was your childhood? Did Aunt Petunia treat you right? I'm sorry to ask this question but I never got the time to do so before." Dumbledore asked.

Harry felt sweat break out on his neck. 'Aunt Petunia?' He wondered. 'Think! Quickly!'

"She was nice. Strict sometimes but it was always deserved." Harry said thinking of his broodmother hoping it would come anywhere close to what this 'aunt' was like. It was bad enough that Professor McGonagall knew his secret it wouldn't do if the Headmaster knew about it as well.

"Good, good! And did your cousin Barry behave? I have heard he can be quite the rascal." Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes. Something in this gleam seemed off to Harry. It was almost like Malfoy's grin when he had threatened them with this spell.

'But where is the lie?' Harry wondered.

"No he behaved quite nicely." He said not to waste any more time and raise suspicion. Dumbledore nodded slowly, crossed his fingers in front of his body and then locked gaze with Harry.

Blue met Green. Both unfathomably deep and full of ancient intelligent. The one pair having seen people come and go in over a century. The other having grown up with the instincts of a predator that had roamed the earth when no divine entity had even dreamed of humans.

"Now tell me the truth, Harry. Where have you really spent your childhood?" Dumbledore said his voice filled with the power of a Suggestion Charm. It was a rather mild one but usually it would be enough to make people spill things that weren't really important but still kept a secret.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster but I think that isn't of your concern." Harry said his voice strained. Something was tugging on his mind. Something that wanted to lure him out and tell the old man where he had been the first years of his life.

"Harry, my boy, I insist. You see it is very important for us, that is the school to know that our students grow up in a healthy environment." Dumbledore said smoothly. Many would consider it a lie since it was only his interest that had led him to ask the question but he wouldn't consider it a lie per se.

Dumbledore sighed when Harry still refused to tell him and rationalising it to an imaginary inquiry by the Board of Governors as 'just making sure that the poor boy hadn't been abused' he pushed into the mind of Harry Potter.

Unlike his Muggle Aunt and to the surprise of Dumbledore the boy did possess some rudimentary form of mental defence. Albus Dumbledore stood in a jungle that was buzzing with life. In the distance he could make out some bigger 'life forms', or were they already thoughts and memories? At least they had to be creation of Harry's imagination, because in all his years he had never seen or heard of creatures that looked even remotely like that.

He slowly made his way forward constantly checking for signs of attacks. He soon realised that this 'jungle' was larger than he had expected and that the 'life forms' had been farther away than he had thought.

Unnoticed by him he was already hunted. Mental projections of Harry's original pack were on the prowl circling the intruder. Malicious yellow eyes locked at their target ready to pounce and chase away the intruder.

Dumbledore's concentration was broken when suddenly the doors were pushed open revealing Sirius Black and Amelia Bones.

"Stop that immediately Dumbledore! Or do you really want to continue to use Legillimens on a minor without the consent of his guardian?" Amelia barked.

"Oh, Amelia, Sirius. So good to see you but you have to excuse my question what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked hiding his embarrassment at being discovered and by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement nonetheless.

"Stopping you right on time it seems. We are here to see Harry there. His godfather wanted to make sure that he is all right and wants to have a word with him in private." Amelia said.

"Of course. Do you want me to be here, Harry? Given that you do not know any of them." Dumbledore said turning to Harry.

Harry however had already gotten up. Slowly he was circling Sirius and Amelia as if to determine if they were predator or prey. He sniffed the air several times until his eyes widened.

"You smell similar to Susan." He said turning to Amelia.

"I don't know your scent but I can smell my... I can smell Her on you." Harry said to Sirius.

"Ahm, yes... Yes, of course and she is sorry that she couldn't come here today but she had something very important to do." Sirius lied. He had only a vague idea what his godson was talking about but hoped it was what he thought it was.

"Harry? Do you want me to be with you in the room while you talk with them?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you, Professor." Harry said while still eyeing Sirius.

"You have heard him, Dumbledore. If you would excuse us, please?" Amelia said. Although it was posed as a question it was more of an order to Dumbledore.

"Fine. If you need anything do let me know." Dumbledore said grudgingly before leaving the room.

"Harry, look at you. Just like James and Lily." Sirius breathed when they were alone.

"Who are you? Why do you smell like mum? Are you my... godfather? The headmaster called you Sirius..." Harry asked the man cautiously. Instinct told him that this man was who he said he was but his human part just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, I am your godfather Sirius Orion Black. I... smell... like your mother because we have spent quite some time together since she freed me from prison."

"Why were you in that prison?" Harry asked.

"It was a misunderstanding, a case of neglecting duties and a case of stupidity on his side." Amelia said in Sirius' direction but the smile told Harry that although there was some truth in it it wasn't meant as harshly as it had sounded.

"She has given us a letter for you. She is all right but she has important business to finish." Amelia said gently before passing an envelope with Harry's name on it into his hands.

Although Harry's reading had improved in the months at Hogwarts it still took him quite some time to read all of it. It was an explanation by his mother that Sirius would from now on 'take care' of Harry, which meant that Harry would live with Sirius once school finished for the year. Of course she would be there for him but due to some things Harry didn't really understand she wasn't allowed to do so officially.

* * *

An exhausted Sarah left the airport and called a cab that would take her to her flat. She would take a rest for half an hour and then she would see Ian and go to InGen to see what they could do to stop the insanity that was opening a new Jurassic Park.

The nap didn't really help but she remembered a nifty little potion she had learned about at Hogwarts, the Pepper Up potion. It helped re-energise a tired body but she knew how to make it even better. An old, now long estranged, friend had told her the secret to make it better. Instead of using water as a basis coffee was much better, although it almost every time had the disadvantage that you couldn't go to sleep for almost 48 hours and then collapsed into a deep almost comatose sleep. Usually she refrained from using it like this but it was just too important that she remained awake.

Sarah took a cab to Ian Malcolm's flat. They would have to go together to make them see reason.

She was greeted by the scientist who was ready to leave immediately. The moment he stepped out of his flat she was reminded of the crush she had had from the first time she had worked with him early in her career. His ragged charm and his leather jacket had a certain 'bad boy'-image to it that she had always liked. First in Severus Snape and later in James... Her throat tightened for a bit. There were too many memories that still hurt too much.

"Hi Sarah." Ian greeted her with a hug and Sarah took a deep breath of his cologne and leather care products. It was something she had liked with James after his Quidditch Trai... 'Stop that!' She chided herself. 'There are far more important things to take care of than your rampant libido filled with sad and guilty memories!'

"Hey Ian. Are you ready?" 'Stupid question! He is outside his house already.'

"Of course Sarah. How is Kelly doing at her school?" Ian asked as they slowly made their way over to the subway station.

"Oh, I believe they are doing fine. As far as I have heard they have made good friends with a boy from an old magical family and a girl from a Muggle family, just like yourself. So you can say they are getting the best of both worlds and no danger of her drifting away into the magical world completely." Sarah said with a smile.

"Wha... Do you think that is a possibility?" Ian asked with concern.

"Well... I would say that Kelly is pretty save but some... You see after my parents had died the only family I had left was my sister who hates ANYTHING related to... m-a-g-i-c." She whispered the last word as a couple walked past them.

"And so I spent less and less time in the Muggle world until that day James died and I believed Harry to be gone too. But don't worry! Kelly is a bright girl that will stay true to her roots."

Ian didn't really look happy or convinced at that thought but left it at that as they entered the train that would take them to InGen. It would be hard enough to make the company see reason and so he pushed his concerns for his daughter to be drifting away from his mundane life and into the magical out of his mind for now.


End file.
